Attack on Futa's
by Animeguy1313
Summary: One Year Ago, all the males in the world completely disappeared with no trace. In the present, a chemical outbreak in Japan accidentally causes many to be transformed into Futunari. After losing themselves to the new race, and no longer completely human, they hunt down the remaining female's in the world... and capture them as slaves. WARNING: Contains sex, Yuri, and submission.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

It was a normal day in the life for most people. People went to their jobs, kids and young teenagers went to school, the streets were busy, and the sun was shining. There has not been a real war for several long years. The countries were settled, countries were not threatening each other, and there was world peace.

Later that day, the sun was setting at it's famous 'Golden Hour', the air was warm. Suddenly, there was a flash in the sky. The bright flash blinded everyone! Humans, animals, even the insects. When the flash was gone, nothing changed. It was peaceful once again. However, something was wrong... people were missing.

Soon, the world realized who were missing... every single male in the entire world had vanished. The women who were known to be pregnant with boys had vanished too. The event caused confusion and chaos. It took several weeks before everyone calmed down for awhile while the scientists, who were now only female, began to look into the disappearance.

As time passed on, the females began to fear the inevitable doom. With no more males, no one could impregnate them and start new generations of people. When they all died out, the human race would be extinct! Some panic'd, a few even committed suicide, but many tried to wait it out, hoping for a solution.

One year later, there was a toxic explosion at a lab in Japan. There were no survivors, but the toxin quickly spread. The many who accidentally inhaled the toxin passed out, and were titled as ill. Soon, more people went into the lab and discovered they had survived as well, but their conscious was at a near death state.

It was a week later when, without any signs of returning to good health, they awoke. But something had changed. These women physical appearance changed into their own different and beautiful versions of themselves... and they had penis's. Scientists searched more into it, but discovered that they would not be able to produce any semen. A few days later, these infected women began to change, but this time not physically.

They were no longer human, they moaned, had a sexy tone to their voice, and their boners stayed hard no matter where they were. Soon, they were their own beings, and they had abilities that humans could never develop. The women had the power to make people horny enough to have sex with them. Days later, they found a massive building and began storing everyone they captured in it... and kept them as their own personal sex slaves.

A week later, the population declined nearly everywhere in the world. The United states was completely depleted, and so was South America, Africa, Europe, and most of Asia. The Futa's began to extend the massive builder to become even greater until it was their own headquarters that stored nearly every female in the world.

No one from the outside knows what happens inside of the HQ, but everyone knows that if you are captured, you can never leave.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

The door of the empty souvenir store opened with a loud creak. Bulma peaked inside, armed. Not that her gun would do anything, the Futunari were known to be invincible... immune to bullets. Bastards.

After realizing it was safe. She put away her weapon, and quickly searched every cabinet, every shelf, and every storage container she could find. She took everything she could find and stuffed them in her shoulder bag that was strapped from her shoulder to her waist.

There was enough food in here to make it to the wall!

That was her destination, the wall. She and a pack of survivors were heading to a massive wall a few more miles away, where it protects over hundreds of thousands a people from the Futunari. Bulma and her group almost made it there, after weeks of travel.

Suddenly, in the distance, there was that unmistakable sound.

" _mmmmmmmmmmmmm"_

"Shit" Bulma said outloud.

One of them closing in towards her location, their moans were unmistakable. Quickly, Bulma dove over the cash register, fit into the table cabinet, and closed the knob.

A moment later, the door to the shop opened.

" _Helllo? Are there any sexy beasts in here?"_

Bulma could imagine the scene outside of her already. The Futunari were hot, and really attractive. It was easy to lose focus when starring at them for so long... and that was the mistake the first victims made. Their breasts have grown to medium-large sizes after the infection hit them. Most of them tend to have a ripped tank top on with no bra, but they're always bottomless... as in no panties and no pants at all. This was probably to show off their boner that never goes down.

Footsteps were heard, walking back and forth up the aisles. Bulma knew if she was caught, she would be seduced by their powers, fucked, and taken as a slave to their headquarters. But she had plenty of practice hiding, and she laid still.

The perfume that came from the Futa spread quickly in the shop, and even in the cabinet she was ducked into. It tempted her, but she held back.

A few more minutes passed, but the Futa didn't seem to be leaving. In fact, she actually sat on the table above her and just sat their like an innocent child.

" _Well... this is too bad. I wasn't really looking forward to putting my nice warm dick inside of another hot vagina."_

She moaned again, and just continued to sat there. Thinking, Bulma knew her motorbike was parked right outside. If she had the extra few seconds to sprint out to it, she could start it up and be gone within the blink of an eye, but she needed a distraction.

Bulma pushed the door open slightly and peaked. There was a can a few inches away on the floor. She reached and grabbed it, then swung it over above her. A second later, there was a **TING** and the Futa was alert. She got off the desk and headed toward the source of the sound.

Bulma took her chance to get out of the cramped space, slide over the table, and run for it. She burst open the door, and hopped on her bike.

As the bike started up, she glanced back and saw the Futunari behind her in the store. It was a red head who starred at Bulma, rubbing her cock, hoping to get her. But Bulma had already pressed down on the gas pedal and drove out of their as fast as she could.

* * *

Bulma reached the group tent about an hour drive later. She dumped the contents of her bag onto the floor in front of the group, revealing several bags of food, drinks, medical supply, and other items she collected in the souvinear shop.

"Oh thank heavens" one said "You've been gone all day, I thought you were gone."

"Not today I'm not." Bulma replied with a smile.

Suddenly, from another room, voices became louder with anger, and Bulma knew who they were. Her closest friend Ireza and Valese.

Bulma walked in the room, where they continued to argue.

"Valese, we're not that far away from the wall. How much longer do you want us to keep going back and forth, risking our lives, just for extra supply? WE DON'T NEED IT!"

"I told you, people from the wall can't risk leaving either. Who knows, they might need supplies too!"

"THEY MAKE THEIR OWN SUPPLY"

"IT'S WORTH THE RISK, TRUST ME"

"I don't."

"GIRLS!" Bulma yelled over them.

They both were quiet. Ireza's real name was Erasa, but she preferred the nickname Ireza. She was blonde with a thin body and usually a more cheerful attitude, but times have changed and she's become more serious. Neither Bulma nor Ireza knew Valese before the outbreak. She was another survivor who came in a few weeks ago, but she's only been adding stress to some people. Bulma had blue hair, a petite body, and very athletic. Still, their appearance's wouldn't matter if they were caught.

"Are you done yelling at each other, because if not, I think I'll head out to the wall alone then." Bulma teased "I have my own bike, I could be at the wall in a few minutes, but I still risk getting supply. And it's because I care for all of the people in my group, so if there are any problems, tell me. And could you keep it down."

"Right, sorry" Ireza said, avoiding eye contact with Valese.

Bulma put a friendly smile on her face again "Thank you. Now, there's enough supply to keep us all going for the rest of the day tomorrow. And hopefully by the evening we can make it to the wall."

"But what about weapons or equipment we could provide?" Valese added "There's a town nearby no one has checked out yet."

"Weapons don't work against them Valese" Ireza said with an obvious tone.

"But there haven't been any spotting of the Futa anywhere near there. And we could be in and out just like that."

"It's still a risk."

"Then I say we put it to a vote" Valese said "Just the three of us. I say we should gather more supply, we even gather medical supply for the doctors inside the wall. I think it's worth it."

"I say we stick with the plan." Ireza countered

Then they both looked at Bulma.

Ireza was Bulma's closest friend, they knew each other before this all started, and stuck with each other. She didn't want to leave Ireza in the dark, but Valese put up a good point. They could save someone's life with last minute supply or even if it's just an offering.

Bulma looked at Ireza apologetically. Ireza knew immediately and sighed.

"Alright, here's the plan. We'll let the others know that as soon as we get back, we're leaving straight towards the wall. No stops. Meanwhile, the three of us will travel to the abandoned city, we'll do what we can do gather supply, but be quick. We shouldn't risk more than we have to."

"Understood" Valese said, then left.

Bulma glanced at Ireza "Look, I think this isn't such a good idea either, but we should at least try to do this."

"Do you know what those things did to my daughter?" Ireza said quietly. Bulma nodded, and Ireza continued "This is my chance to end one of those things. But... I don't know."

"We've tried everything Ireza, they can't die."

"I know."

Bulma paused for a moment, then said "Ireza, I know the story of how they seduced and captured your daughter. But if you see one, don't attack it, it won't end well. They're unstoppable."

"I know that too."

Bulma hugged her "We're almost through this. We can stay safe for the rest of our lives."

They let go of the hug, and they both left the room.

* * *

Early in the morning, the sound of Bulma's motor bike engine revved to life. Ireza held on to Bulma's back, while Valese sat in a connected side coaster.

"Be ready to leave when we get back." Bulma yelled over her engines. They gave her the thumbs up and she took off down the road.

About half an hour later, they around at the town. Just as they expected, it was completely deserted. They exit the vehicle by the border of town.

"Alright, let's spread out and make this quick." Bulma told them

"Wait, Bulma look at this" Ireza pointed over at the gas station. There was another motor bike sitting there. Ireza inspected it, for a second "It's full of gas."

"Perfect" Bulma said "Another option in case we need to make a quick exit."

"We won't" Valese groaned "There's no one here. Let's hurry it up."

A few moments later, Bulma had scattered and started gathering supply's. She looted a drug store, grocery, and pharmacy. When she filled her bag full of stuff, she decided to grab a energy bar and eat one herself.

Minutes later, as she was heading back to the rendezvous point, she heard the all too familiar sound.

" _mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm"_

It was close. Bulma ran as fast as she could. Before she reached it, she ran into both Ireza and Valese.

"Did you guys hear that?" Ireza said nervously.

"Yeah, they're close." Bulma replied.

" _mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm"_

Valese looked focused, glancing from one end of the street to another.

"What is it?"

She looked at her "Hm?"

"It looked like you were searching for something."

"Actually" Valese said "I've got an idea. Maybe we can trap it."

"How? They're invincible" said Bulma

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we can't stop them. Maybe we can try to figure it out."

Bulma looked at Ireza, who still looked nervous.

"I think it's a bad idea." Bulma finally said

Valese groaned "Fine, I'll do it on my own. Don't wait for me."

Valese took off towards the direction of the moaning.

"Damn it." Bulma cursed "Ireza. Take my bag, I need you to go back to the camp and get the others moving."

"What?" She said "I'm not leaving you."

"You're not. But I need to stop Valese before she gets herself captured."

"Bulma..." she started

"Please."

Ireza looked into Bulma's eyes, then turned around.

"I promise, I'll meet you at the wall." Bulma told her.

"I know."

Then she ran towards the other motor bike. Bulma turned around and ran towards Valese, who was at the end of the street, tying down an electric pole.

Bulma stopped next to her "What do you think you're doing?"

Valese looked at her "Finding their weakness. I mean, someone has to do it... where's Ireza?"

"She's moving ahead with the plan. By the time we're done here, we head straight for the wall, okay?"

"Whatever, just help me tie this to the other side of the street."

Bulma and Valese tied an invisible rope to a electric pole that still gave off sparks every few seconds, to a fence. The Futa would either see it and try to remove it, or walk blindly toward it. The pole would then fall on top of her, and pin her to the ground, sending electric volts through her body There was no way around it.

" _MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM"_

It was right around the corner, they could hear it's footsteps. Bulma silently gestured for Valese to follow her behind the fence. They hopped over just in time to see the Futa walk over within inches of their traps.

" _I know someone's hear, I want you to taste my warm and salty dick"_

Just a few more steps... that's all it would take. The Futa walked another step forward, and Bulma anticipated the trap.

Suddenly, Bulma felt two hands grasp her firmly on the shoulder. At first, Bulma thought Valese was just scared... until she leaned forward and whispered.

" _I am going to fuck you nice... and hard. Mmmmmmm"_

Bulma heart leaped, and she slowly turned her head towards her. Sure enough, Valese's facial expression was the familiar hypnotized Futa's she knew all too well. Then, Bulma realized something... this was her plan all along. She planned to capture her and even Ireza if she didn't just leave. She had been imitating a human all along.

And to confirm this, Bulma felt a rod lift up straight behind her, and touch her ass... as hard as a hardened cock.

Valese stood up and locked Bulma to the ground with her foot, and ripped off her pants. Her large cock exposed to the free air.

"NO!" Bulma yelled.

Then something crashed in front of her. Bulma looked up and saw that the trap had failed... or maybe she knew about it. She must of broken the pole in half so it wouldn't hit her. Then, Valese grabbed her and threw Bulma through the fence, and onto road next to the Futunari.

When Bulma looked up, her heart did another flip. It was the legendary Futa herself... Kushina. This infamous redhead was unstoppable. She was known to be unescapable, and never lost sight of a single female before. She also has the most captures, but among them all... she was the most beautiful.

" _Hello gorgeous. Come to mommy, I'll take care of you real nice."_ moaned Kushina

 _"Not alone you're not"_ Valese moaned _"We're taking this babe together"_

"Please!" Bulma begged, she tried to crawl away but Kushina grabbed her by the shirt and leaned forward.

" _Come here baby, don't be scared. My cock was starting to feel lonely. It's already dripping just for you baby"_

Then, Kushina kissed her.

An unexplainable feeling went through Bulma's body. The first was the taste of her lips, her tongue fully exploring her mouth. Then, a different sensation flooded in through the kiss, she felt her own hormones moan in unison. And a moment later, she felt incredibly horny.

When they broke the kiss, Kushina moaned _"That was delicious, my cock is waiting for you baby."_

" _No, let me show her how it's done"_ Valese said.

Bulma watched, speechless, and horny as Valese kneeled over and sucked Kushina's cock. They moaned as she sucked more and more. Kushina grabbed Valese by her hair and helped guide her as as she continued to slurp.

Bulma couldn't help it anymore, and she crawled forward. It was only now when she began to notice how beautiful Valese truly was. Her own cock dripping with precum. Bulma was completely mesmerized as she leaned forward, and sucked on Valese's too.

Valese moaned harder as Bulma began to suck her harder. She squirted a little bit inside Bulma's mouth, and Bulma moaned to the taste. A Futa's cum was the most delicious thing she'd ever tasted. She didn't know if it was one of the features from the toxin weeks ago, but it was like a smoothie. Bulma began wondering why she didn't let them fuck her sooner.

Minutes later, they all finally separated, and Bulma fell to the ground, disappointed. She enjoyed sucking Valese.

" _You enjoyed that didn't you, you dirty slut. Oh yeah, I'm going to fuck you so hard."_ Valese moaned

" _Come here and suck me off"_

Bulma crawled over and sat on Valese's stomach while Kushina slapped her face with her cock. A second later, she was eagerly sucking on Kushina's cock. Meanwhile, Valese stroked her own penis next to Bulma's vagina. Then, getting impatient, she slipped her cock into Bulma's vagina.

Bulma moaned only as loud as she could as Valese entered her. The Futa's penis felt so good, it was indeed warm and salty. Bulma bounced as she continued sucking Kushina's penis. Kushina squirted inside of her mouth, giving her some more tasty cum that Bulma eagerly swallowed.

Occasionally, Valese slapped her ass to make her bounce faster, and Bulma enjoyed each and every slap as Kushina came into her mouth again. She already felt Valese's pre cum spread inside of her. She wished that she could've been swallowing it instead of it going inside of her.

When Valese cummed inside of her, Bulma moaned loudly to the feeling and Kushina cummed inside of Bulma's mouth as well. Then as he continued cumming, she pulled out and sprayed it all over her body. Bulma's body was completely covered with cum.

Next, Kushina was eager to enter her too, but Valese wasn't done her either. So, Valese took the doggy style behind her and inserted her cock into her ass with ease. Bulma moaned as it felt much better than she could've ever anticipated. Her cock was so warm and fuckable inside of her ass. Then Kushina, who was below her, inserted her own cock into her vagina.

Bulma moaned and groaned, and even screamed at the feeling of two cocks inside of her. Bulma cummed at some point but lost interest in her own cum as they continued to fill her up. At some point, Kushina had to kiss Bulma to add to more pleasure and adrenaline.

She loved every second of it as they continued to try new positions. Kushina fucked her from behind, and held her in the air, while Valese made her suck her cock. Bulma's boobs, which were covered with tons of cum, wobbled and slapped her own skin as she continued.

A few hours later, Bulma was on the ground, being fucked in the missionary posistion by both of them in the ass and in the vagina. They all cummed inside of each other at the same time. Bulma finally collapsed from her full belly on swallowing too much cum and too much in her bottom holes.

" _Looks like our little slut is done"_ Kushina said

" _awww, but I was just getting started"_ Valese complained

" _You can have more fun with her when we bring her to the HQ. I'm sure she'll have a good time with all our other sex slaves. Ohhh yeah, and we can have as much fun as we want with her for as long as we want."_

" _Mmmm. Yeah. With our enchantment on our building, no one ages, no one goes hungry. No one dies. We can just fuck forever."_

" _ohhhhhhh yeah. You're turning me on. Let's hurry up before I lose myself to you"_

Before Bulma passed out, she watches as Kushina grabs Bulma, pulls her into a hugging position, wraps Bulma's legs around her Kushina's waist, and attach her cock into her vagina like a lock. This was the way that the Futunari's carried their captives back to their base. So the captive would feel their cock the whole way their.

Bulma rested her head on Kushina's shoulder, as the two Futa's ran at super speed back to their HQ.

* * *

 _As you already know, the next chapter is going to be even better than this one. So stay tuned for the next chapter :D_

 _I hope you enjoyed this next series, and I'll see you guys later._


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

Bulma passed out and woke up several times during the trip, noting how much further away she was getting from the wall. She traveled with her groups for weeks trying to get to it, but she was betrayed by one of her trusted friends, and was now headed to a place where no one had ever returned from.

Finally, it was noon for the second time when Kushina switched from running to a jog. The futunari never seemed to get tired, because Kushina and Valese never stopped running ever since her capture. Naturally, Bulma was also getting tired, not that she had to move at all, but Kushina's own dick bounding around in Bulma's vagina as they traveled.

Finally, they completely stopped moving as they approached a castle-like mansion. It was several stories high, and extended pretty far. The chained stone doors opened slowly, and Kushina carried Bulma inside.

Immediately, the smell of sex, cum, and body fluids filled her lungs. It actually didn't smell bad, it kind of turned her on. As they ventured deeper into a hall way, and up a set of narrow stairs, sound of flesh slapping flesh at a rapid pace and moaning came from different places in the building.

 _"oohhh. I missed this place."_ complained Kushina _"It's been too long since I came to visit"_

 _"Mmmm. Maybe you should stay you sexy thing"_ Valese slapped Kushina's ass in reply _"I think our slaves missed you too."_

 _"I bet they did"_ Kushina licked her lips.

As they headed down through a massive hallway, Bulma's eye's widened at the sight of them.

The first thing that caught her eye were two futunari heavily flirting with each other, boners out and all, until stopping in the center of the room and making out, and no one seemed to notice either. The next, two sex slaves chained to each other by chains on their necks, the one in the back had a strap on and was fucking the other girl as they walked. Another sight, a Futunari was caring another girl just like Kushina was with Bulma, dick in her vagina and all, probably another captive.

There were several other sights that she saw, but Kushina made a right into a big gated entrance.

 _"oooh. I see you caught another one tonight"_ said one of the guards _"She looks sooo sexy, I bet it feels so hot with your cock so deep inside of her."_

 _"mmm yeah it does_ " Kushina giggled _"I'm going to come back later tomorrow just for her."_

 _"Stop it, you're both turning me on... ohhh_ " Said Valese _"Open the fucking gate already before I ravage both of you"_

 _"I wouldn't mind that at all..._ " she said, one hand on her dick, but she opened the gate anyway.

The gate lifted upward as she held the button, and so Kushina walked inside the room with Bulma. Inside, was the biggest room she'd ever seen... and had also the biggest orgy she'd ever seen.

There had to be over hundreds of thousands of millions of people in the room. It was so massive, she couldn't even see the end if she looked to her left and right. Most of the slaves were on the floor, either fucking each other with strap ons, letting a Futa get in the middle of them, being tied up, spanked, some trapped others in a box which held a glory room full of dicks, and so many different ways they were all pleasuring each other.

Straight ahead, right in the very center of the room, the leader of the Futunari, Tsunade, sat on her throne and watched. Tsunade masturbated at the sight of everyone going at it, old and fresh cum sprinkled all around her area. A servant, who was just a normal human female, cleaned up the mess she made as she did.

 _"Alright baby"_ Kushina whispered in her ear _"Go have fun. You've got an eternity of pleasure to look forward to."_

Then, Kushina removed her hands from Bulma's ass, unlocked herself from her vagina, and let Bulma slowly fall to the ground. Kushina and Valese turned around and left, and Bulma heard the gate close behind them.

Bulma slowly gained control of her body again and stood up, facing several different orgy's to choose from. Then, Bulma looked up toward the leader again. Tsunade caught her eye and motioned her to come toward her. Bulma obeyed and went up the stairs toward her.

 _"I see we've got a fresh newby here."_ Tsunade said, admiring her as she came closer _"And she's sexy."_

"Why are you doing this" Bulma asked, still trying to comprehend everything.

 _"Awww, you're so cute when you're confused. You see baby, if you haven't heard, there's an enchantment around this building. It's not something you can just cast on your own. You need a high concentration of... mmm... fuck._ " She slowly looked up and down and Bulma's naked body. She masturbated more, but wasn't satisfied _"Now, the human race will never die. For instead, we shall live forever... in pleasure. Now, I can't hold myself any longer, you're sooo sexy. Come here"_

Bulma nervously walked forward. Then, Tsunade pointed at her large cock that stood straight up in the air.

 _"My juicy cock is going to explode."_ she moaned _"Come here you hot little babe, and suck me off... oh yeah"_

Bulma obeyed and sat on her knee's. Tsunade dick was massive. So, Bulma gulped, and swallowed as much as she could. Tsunade moaned out loud, and it got louder as Bulma went in deeper.

She was choking right now, and she hadn't even covered her entire cock yet. Tsunade held her by the hair, massaging hair, her own head was looking toward the sky, trying to comprehend the amount of pleasure.

Finally, before she could pass out, Bulma pulled out and breathed. Without wasting any more time, she dove in again. Remembering how amazing a Futnari's cum tasted, she sucked harder and harder, deeper and deeper.

Tsunade moans echo'd above everyone else's, drawing attention. Bulma ignored it and sucked more and more, determined. She licked the tip, the length, the back, and swirled it all around. She sucked and came out with a pop each time.

" _Ooooooooh My... I'm gonna... IM GONNA CUM! BABY I'M GONNA CUM"_ Tsunade yelled.

She didn't need to yell it, Bulma felt Tsunade's cock beating, and she felt the liquid rise until it exploded into her mouth. Instinctively, she swallowed it all as it came. Tsunade came for several more moments before finally calming down.

" _oohhhhh baby. You're even better than I hoped."_ Tsunade moaned _"I'm going to need release soon again... but it looks like you've got some fans."_

Down below them, nearly every slave within sight of them looked up at Bulma above them. Nearly all of them were ready to take her. There were moans and whispers, some had put on strap ons just for her, others had ropes to tie her and blindfolds.

" _It's okay honey"_ Tsunade moaned _"I'll have you myself in a few days when I request you. Until then, welcome to your new home."_

Tsunade snapped her fingers, and the servant who was cleaning up the mess, immediately dropped her broom, and hopped on top of Tsunade, and began riding her like she lost her mind.

In the crowd, they pulled out a plastic sheet. Then another swung her rope around Bulma's neck and pulled her down. She landed on the sheet safety, but the next moment she became over whelmed. Her holes were filled by unknown things/people, and she let them have her.

* * *

At the moment, which was several hours later, she was tied to a pole while several others held a competition to see who could make her cum the fastest. Somehow the enchantment around the building also gave them nearly unlimited stamina, so they never got tired, and neither did she.

While they dealt with her, Bulma thought about some of the most pleasurable moments she had so far. Maybe the first one she remembered was riding two girls at once as they fucked her in the ass and vagina while they both sucked on another's vagina, and the lines extender for sucking and fucking for awhile.

Another memory was this hot girl with soft black hair and gigantic breasts making out with her in a glory box that people stuffed them into. She rode the cocks through her vagina and ass while tongue kissing the girl and occasionally turning each other on by breaking the kiss and sucking on a cock next to them. If only there she got her name, she would definitely hook up with her again, because she was the best kisser ever.

She also had a horny memory where a Futnari named Temari came down and fucked her while Bulma sucked on some other slave's vagina. Temari made her scream that she was her bitch and a dirty slut to make her cum. Bulma felt so dirty, but also so sad when she left. She wanted to stay with her and her cock forever.

Next up on memory lane was probably far into the beginning when she was being overwhelmed. She remembered behind kissed, getting her own breasts licked, getting fucked in the ass by a strap on and in her vagina while nearly every other girl kissed all over her body. She met some great kisser's and fuckers that session.

When Bulma finally came back to reality, she found herself on the floor again in the middle of a massive orgy. She sucked on a girl's vagina, her face towards the ground as another licked Bulma's own vagina, then a Futunari laid on top of Bulma and pounded her ass while gripping her bouncing breasts. Bulma moaned as much as she could through her muffled out words, but she wasn't able to stop (nor wanted to stop) the heavy amount of cum that they all poured into each other.

Soon, the bodies began to add up. And she was being pounded by a slave and Futunari while three others had their way with the intercourse. She laid on top several others, riding them... or were they riding her? Bulma didn't care anymore, she let whoever saw her to fuck her. And cum flew everywhere.

Hours later, Bulma woke up from a nap she took while having sex. She slowly rose her head and looked around. Nearly everyone was asleep around her. There was cum all over their bodies, and even some of them still had cocks in their mouths, with both users still asleep.

Bulma tried to stand, she felt two penis's in her ass leave, and she had to remove a tongue from her vagina. She peaked over to where Tsunade sat. She was no longer there, but she saw a door where her throne was open, so that was probably where Tsunade slept. She and her slave must have gone off in there and were either fucking each other's brains out or had fallen asleep as well.

She creeped over to the exit, which was open. The guards who were there before weren't there. At this point Bulma wondered if even they had come over to fuck her while everyone was still going at it. Quietly, she went to a clothing rack and put on a red tank top that was mostly ripped. She couldn't find any pants, but she doubted that the Futunari even thought about wearing them.

Bulma was going to attempt to do the one thing no one has ever done before, escape. So, she silently walked down stairs, where there was no one around. Bulma saw two Futunari slowly going at it in a closet as she walked by, but they were slowly falling asleep too.

Eventually she made it to the entrance. She glanced around, and her heart skept a beat. Her motor bike was right there... unfortunately so was a Futunari who was casually sitting on it, flirting with another Futunari.

" _Sooo where'd you get this one. Did you steal it you naughty little girl?"_

" _Ohh, you think I'm naughty? Wait until I see what my dick would do to you in bed, my dick is already getting so wet. It alone would tell you the definition of naughty."_

" _Mmmm. You're so fucking sexy. I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't even remember you have a dick"_

" _Ohhh baby. Mmm yeah. Come here you fucking hot-"_

Suddenly they were making out and walking each other inside. Bulma hid in a bush as they walked by. She waited until she heard the sound of her penis fucking the others ass until she knew they were completely gone.

Excitedly, Bulma hopped on to her bike, her key's still in the ignition, and she drove away, free. That wasn't so hard.

Suddenly, there were one, two, three Futunari she drove by who just so happened to be walking on the road. They started groaning and sprinting at her. Bulma pushed down hard on the pedal as she took off. Those were probably guards surrounding the site, but she was in her vehicle so they couldn't keep up with her.

Smiling, Bulma drove off to safety.

* * *

It wasn't long before her bike began to slow down. She was so close to the wall, but that was probably the rest of the gas she would use.

"no... no.. No!" Bulma cried.

She got off of it and looked around her surroundings. She was practically in the middle of nowhere. Forests surrounded her left and right.

Off in the distance, she saw light. She squinted her eye's and couldn't believe it, there was light in the sky! It had to be the wall!

Suddenly, she movement in the grass and bushes. Several Futunari emerged from them, moaning and walking closer.

" _Come here baby, I just want to fuck you. My cock is dripping for you"_

"Leave me alone!" Bulma yelled. She ran around them, but there were too many to outrun. She had to make it to the wall, someone had to be standing guard this late at night. Otherwise, she would be captured again, and they wouldn't let her escape twice.

"Please please please."

Bulma made it into the clearing, her legs ached from being pounded all day, and she sprinted the whole way here. She needed a break, but there were so many behind her.

"HELLO" Bulma called out.

No one answered.

She saw two shadows inside of a mini booth inside of the wall. It looked like they were talking with each other.

Bulma ran up to the wall and pounded on the wall. She heard them stop talking, and asking questions, but they were muffled out by the massive wall and the sound of the moans.

"HELP!"

One grabbed her by her ass, and said something, but she fought back. She had to make it in, she didn't want to go back again.

"IM HUMAN"

Her head began to ache, she was tired, her body was going to fail her. Her eyelids got heavier and heavier. She began to give up hope.

Suddenly, there was a gun shot in the air. Bulma closed her eyes and fell to the ground. She heard human voices yelling, gun shots, footsteps running back into the forest.

Bulma forced her eyes open and looked upward. She was face to face with a pink haired girl who had a shotgun in her hand, but it wasn't pointed at her, it was pointed at the fleeing Futa's.

The girl looked down at Bulma then cried out, "I need help over here!"

Before Bulma could reply, her body failed her, and she passed out.

* * *

 _Thanks for the support and feedback! I really appreciate it!_

 _The story from here get's better as we meet new people, and regroup with our old friends!_

 _Also, on Valentine's day (February 14th), I will post one chapter to all of my on going lemon series on that same day, along with a standalone one shot :P. So look forward to that!_

 _See you then guys!_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

Bulma's head rang as she slowly regained consciousness. She was scared, she didn't remember what happened after she blacked out. She didn't want to wake up if she was just going to find herself back at the Futunari's headquarters again.

Forunate for her, when she woke up, the first thing she saw was the sight of a clean, normal hospital room. Bulma sat up from the bed she was in. She noticed She was in hospital clothes, and she was hooked into a machine that was feeding her cells more blood. Bulma took them off and unpatched herself, she knew she was fine.

Bulma stood up and walked to the closet. Inside were her normal clothes that she usually wore, clean and warm. As she finished putting them on, someone walked into the room. Bulma heart melted and she ran towards her visitor and hugged her.

"Ireza!" cried Bulma "I never thought I'd see you again"

"Me too." Ireza said, they departed hugs and looked at each other for a minute. Then Ireza asked "Where's Valese."

Bulma frowned "Ireza she... she betrayed me."

"Of course she did. I never liked her."

"No, but it's worse. She was one of them."

Ireza's eyes widened "But... but that's impossible. She didn't... she couldn't of."

Just then, someone else walked into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt the moment, but I kind of need to speak to your friend." the woman said to Ireza.

Ireza nodded and hesitantly left the room. The girl in front of her studied for a minute. She was kind of pretty. She had short black hair, a medium sized but firm body, and she looked tough... as if she's been through a lot already... like everyone has.

"Bulma correct?" She asked

"Yes?"

"My name's Videl." Videl held her hand out and shook it "As of now, I'm the current leader of the Rebellion."

"Rebellion?"

"Against the Futunari." She confirmed "Before his disappearance, my father spent years building this fortress, prepared for any kind of zombie attack he was suspicious of. Heh, little did he know, it's much worse than that. Of course, I'm not sure if he does know. Who knows where they are now."

"I'm sorry, this is a lot for me to take" Bulma said

"I understand." Videl replied "It must be a lot, considering you're one of the first ever to escape from their head quarters."

"You know?"

"Of course I do. You came running toward the walls dressed like a Futa, but had the parts of a woman. You've accomplished what no one else could."

"It was luck."

"There's no such thing... otherwise we wouldn't be here in this room."

Then Videl turns around towards the door.

"Come with me, I think it's time you tour the place with me." said Videl

Bulma then followed Videl out of the room, down a long hallway, down another set of stairs, and out through the main doors.

Outside of the building stood a massive courtyard full of tree's and grass. People walked one way or another, as if whatever was happening outside never introduces itself in their lives.

"It's beautiful." Bulma remarked

Videl led her through the town. The City was built like a massive village; full of bakery's, souvenir stores, libraries, banks, homes, apartments. Around the village, was the massive circle of a wall. You'd need some serious equipment to break through that... one thing that the Futa's don't have.

"And that's pretty much it." Videl concluded after an hour of the tour "The only thing we haven't got to were our own headquarters further north. But only the council is allowed on those grounds."

"Are you part of the council?" Bulma asked

"Not really. Well, I have to be present to all of the meetings anyways since I'm the leader."

"Bulma?" Said someone nearby.

Bulma looked around for the source. Was she hallucinating?

Then, someone tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned around... face to face with one of her closest childhood friends.

"Lazuli?!" Bulma exclaimed

"Bulma!" Lazuli cried. They hugged and smiled.

Videl awkwardly watched for a moment before saying "Well, you take care... I'll be at the HQ if you need me." Then she walked away.

"It's been so long!" Lazuli said "I'm so glad you survived."

"I know!" Bulma said "Over 12 years!"

"Hey, I know. Let's go get some food at Chick-fil-a. It's on me" Lazuli said excitedly.

"Those are still around?" Bulma asked. But Lazuli already grabbed her hand and took off down the street.

* * *

Everything seemed so normal here. As Bulma ate her chicken sandwich and caught up with Lazuli on what's been going on, she never once thought about the sex hungry futa's who still stalked the lands beyond the wall. Instead she got to enjoy her meal, chat with her friend, and live life like she could before.

"So after the breakout, Videl immediately knew something big like this would happen. So she recruited me and a few others to help finish building the wall. We managed to finish it just before they started capturing everyone. So I've been here almost since the start." Lazuli finished.

"Wow" Bulma said "I guess you were lucky. Ireza and I were underground when it happened, trying to search for resources for our jobs. By the time we got back to the surface, it was a disaster. We left the area and didn't return to Japan until we heard of the wall."

"But you still made it here" Lazuli assured her "You're safe now."

"Barely." Bulma began "On my way here, I was betrayed... by a friend. As it turned out she was a Futa too, just disguising herself among us. So while I was alone with her, she captured me and took me to their base for the night. It was only when everyone was sleeping did I manage to hop on my bike and escape to the wall."

"Oh my gosh." Lazuli said "You've been in there?"

"Yes, and back."

Lazuli studies her eye's for hints of jokes or lies. But she wasn't lying. Lazuli cupped her mouth.

"Bulma I... I'm so sorry." Lazuli said "I don't even know the kind of things they do to people in there. Is it labor work? Or something?"

"Labored?" Bulma replied, stunned "You really don't have any idea do you?"

"No... I've barely ever seen Futunari around him. I've seen a few stalking around the walls, but they look so human... except for the unnatural rods where their vagina's should be."

"Lazuli, they capture us, and lead us to their headquarters, where we spend the rest of eternity as sex slaves to them."

Lazuli was speechless for a moment.

Bulma continued "It may sound appealing at first, spending the rest of eternity in pleasure, but the things they do to you in there are horrible. And the Futunari aren't human, they've all changed not just from their looks, but from their personalities."

"Wait... wait. Go back. Did you just say eternity?" Lazuli asked

"Yes. I have no idea how it works, but I spoke with their leader. She told me that the massive aura of sex can keep people within the range alive and without aging or-"

"Okay, I think she's had enough." someone else said.

When Bulma saw her, she immediately remembered who she was.

"It's you." Bulma said "You're the one who saved me last night."

"Name's Sakura" Sakura said "By the way, I'm sure Lazuli here was probably the most innocent citizen in the wall. Like she told you, she's barely seen any Futa's all her life, and has no idea what's going on beyond the wall. And now, you've just told her everything."

"Sorry."

Lazuli looked up at Sakura "It's fine. I'm fine. At least she told me the truth. That's all that matters."

Sakura sighed "I suppose so. So, Bulma right? You said you've been inside their headquarters."

"Unfortunately, yes." Bulma told her the full story she just told Lazuli; how she was betrayed and captured, how she spent a full day having sex with the other slaves in that massive room, and even how she escaped.

Sakura shook her head "That's not good. If they can hide their appearances, they could easily infiltrate the base."

"If there's anyone left..." Bulma sighed

Sakura grabbed her hand "There has to be more people, out there somewhere. We can't give up, and maybe someday, things will go back to normal."

Bulma took the moment to memorize Sakura's features. She was naturally beautiful, but also had a focused look on her face. She was tough on the inside. Easily, Bulma knew that people admired her for her strength and determination. Bulma admired that too.

Suddenly, a doctor came running through the courtyard, toward the chick-fil-a, and stopped next to Sakura.

"Bulma, we need your presence back at the hospital, something important has come up." said the doctor

"Can it wait until later? I just finished-" Bulma started

"No time." she said "It involves you, and Ireza."

* * *

Bulma said goodbye to Sakura and Lazuli, then ran with the doctor toward the hospital. Once inside, they went up a set of stairs and into a room.

In the room, Ireza was laid down on the bed. She was conscious, but there were several doctors in the room, doing tests. They looked concerned and worried.

"Bulma" Ireza said "I'm glad you're here. As you can see, there's something strange going on."

"But what's happening?" Bulma asked, then looked toward the doctor "Doctor?"

The red haired nurse took a deep breath, then sat on the chair next to Ireza.

"Which one do you want, the bad news-" the nurse began

"The good news." Bulma interrupted

"...or the really bad news?"

Bulma gulped. Bad news, or really bad news? Neither are good.

"Just the bad." Ireza said

The nurse nodded, then strolled her chair over to Ireza and rested a hand on her stomach.

"Earlier today, after you woke up, Ireza reported to the main office telling us she's been feeling some motion sickness and dizziness. We checked on her, but then made a discovery... a big one."

Bulma's heart jumped. She knew what it was before she said it "You're not saying... but that's-"

"I'm afraid so." The nurse said "Ireza, somehow, you are now pregnant."

* * *

Bulma, Ireza, and the doctor had a brief argument for awhile. The women who were pregnant when the men disappeared, disappeared as well. No trace's of semen were found anywhere either. Even the donations were gone from their containers.

After the breakout, and the attack of the Futa's, nearly 90% of the earth's remaining population had disappeared. They Futunari definitely, without a doubt, 'came', inside of most of the women. It's even been studied and proven that their cum contained no semen. Yet here they were, arguing about how it was possible.

Eventually, everyone managed to calm down.

"Thank you" the nurse said "Ireza, could you please explain what you think about what's happening."

Ireza sighed then spoke "A few days ago, when you sent me out to the gas station to grab any snacks or items we could use, a Futa was waiting for me. It was Kushina, the one unavoidable Futunari that no one has ever escaped her grasp from."

"She was the was one kidnapped me." Bulma admitted "When she found me, I knew their was no way I could've escaped."

"Well, I did." Ireza said "After she seduced and raped me, she finished several times in my vagina. Before she could take me away, there was an explosion in the distance. I heard several screams, and Kushina... I guess she knew that there was another group over there she could take. She set me down and told me to stay before running toward them. I managed to gather enough strength to escape before she returned."

There was silence for awhile, then the nurse said "That still doesn't explain how you're pregnant. We all know it's impossible to be impregnated by a Futunari."

"Well I was" Ireza confirmed "I know it was. It's the only explanation."

Bulma took a deep breath "Maybe... maybe that's a good thing. I mean, what if the baby is a boy? We could have a chance of repopulating the earth again."

"You're missing something" the nurse said "Even though it's not possible, it only makes sense if a girl and a girl manage to impregnate one of them, the baby would be a girl."

"Two negatives equal a positive." Bulma said "Though... that's not completely relevant."

"What about the really bad news." Ireza asked.

The doctor rolled away from Ireza, and took another deep breath. She was silent for a moment.

Then she spoke "Whatever you do, understand that this is not an error. We've ran every possible calculation on it, and the opposite is impossible."

"Tell me." Bulma asked for the last time.

"Based on our calculations" The nurse began "When you enter the aura of the high density of sex, you are immune to any diseases, aging effects, or loss of energy. However, inside of the aura that exists in their headquarters is different. It's infected by the toxin from the futunari within it. Because you can't be infected by any disease inside of the aura, you'd be safe. But now that you've left... you're infected."

Bulma shook her head violently as the nurse spoke, realizing what she was saying. She fell over a chair that was in her way.

"You're... you're telling me..." Bulma stuttered badly

"This is why no one wants to escape their headquarters, it's because they can't without transforming into one of them."

Tears began to swell in her eyes. This couldn't be happening.

"There has to be another way... there has to." Bulma cried

"There isn't." the nurse shook her head "The only real way to reverse the effects, and make you normal again, is to reenter the aura again. But if your body is completely absorbed by the time you make it back, you'd be stuck as a Futunari permanently."

"Bulma..." Ireza tried to speak, but couldn't seem to find the words.

"I'm sorry" the nurse said then left the room.

Bulma couldn't look Ireza in the eye anymore. Not after the big news. She turned around and ran out of the room. Ireza called after her, but she ignored them.

She just wanted to be left alone.

* * *

Bulma ordered an apartment near a park with a nice view of it. But she knew that she should savor it, because it wouldn't be long before she'd be stuck in that massive room, where the only thing she ever saw or heard were moans and sex.

She walked into her room and shut the door. She left her day clothes on as she fell on the bed, and hid under the covers, trying to comprehend what was happening.

How long did she have? Why was the world so cruel and unfair? She had a promising life here, but it was all taken away from her because of her mistake of trusting someone. Was that her flaw? Trust?

Moments later, she found herself falling into a deep sleep.

Suddenly, she was in a different area now. But an all too familiar one. Bulma panic'd, finding herself naked, in the center of hundreds of naked body's. She was back in the Futunari HQ.

Bulma sits up and looks around. Everyone was sleeping, except one. Above her, Tsunade was wide awake, and watching her.

" _oohhhh, you thought you could escape me... my sexy, you and I are bound to be together in this palace. Your sweet delcious ass is mine no matter where you go. You cannot escape. For if you do, you'll become one of us. You don't want that do you?"_ Tsunade giggled

The bodies around her began to stir.

" _Arise my slaves, ravage that beast of a woman until she won't have the energy to escape again"_

The slaves and the Futa's who joined them all began sitting up and fucking each other again. Bulma tried to stand up, but as soon as she did, a blonde chick grabbed her by the waist and didn't let go.

She realized the girl, who was also a Futunari, had her cock deep inside of her ass already. Another Futa approached and laid on top of her. To stop her struggle's, she leaned forward and kissed her. Buma slowly smiled as the familiar tingle of her horny desires returning turned her on. Then the Futa leaned her lower body forward, holding onto the kiss, and inserted her cock inside of her.

Within minutes, she had came countless times. At the moment she rode the blonde who was still underneath her while another sex slave ate her cum filled ass out. A brunette girl came forward and let the futunari Bulma was riding lick her vagina, while she made out with Bulma.

She bounced, kissed, and moaned as much as she could at the same time as her cock filled her vagina up to the edge with cum, and further. It began spilling out, but she didn't pay much attention to that. Right now, she was lost in pleasure.

Later, she scissored with another girl while they both ate out other vagina's. Bulma never had enjoyed having a female cum on her face as she sucked on her vagina so much before. She loved it. Then, they all sped up more and more.

A futa later come over with a double sided dildo and stuck it in Bulma's vagina and the girl who was scissoring her. This added more pleasure to it while the Futa made Bulma suck her dick. Every time she came and cummed in her mouth, Bulma sucked it down with much desire. They tasted so good.

Then, Bulma and the other girl she was fucking with the dildo announced they were going to cum. They sped up faster and faster, building up to the point where no sane human could hold it any longer and released inside of each other.

Bulma moaned to the orgasm so loudly as she felt immense pleasure and the girl's own cum fill her vagina up, and the Futa cumming with a massive wave inside her mouth.

Suddenly she sat upright in her bed. She was breathing heavily. She wasn't in the HQ, and was back within the safety's of the wall.

Bulma took a moment to breath, it was just a dream. But suddenly, she realized something. Bulma went to bed with clothes on, why was she naked? She also felt some drool rush down her chin, but it was slimier.

She used her finger to gather some of the substance on her chin and licked it. It was the Futa's cum. Did someone break in to her apartment somehow? No, this was different, she would've woken up. She wasn't a deep sleeper, and it was still the middle of the night.

To come to a conclusion of what happened, she took her finger again, but this time reached into her vagina. She scooped up something different that wasn't hers and take a lick, but immediately spit it out, recognizing it.

It was the girl she was having sex with the dildo with. But, that was impossible. Unless the aura had somehow truly grabbed her conscious and forced her soul back into their headquarters.

It didn't make sense but... did any of this?

* * *

 _Happy Valentine's day!_

 _As promised, a chapter for each ongoing story. Including this one, so I hope you enjoyed it!_

 _See you guys in the next chapter._


	4. Short: Kurenai

_I think that this story has a lot of potential to be great. However, it's very short too. So every now and then I may through in some extra stories about how the setting effected other characters. Don't worry, these extra stories are only one chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Kurenai _(short)_**

It was late in the night. Midnight. Yet she stood out on the streets, alone.

Usually, this is a mistake for many women. But for her, it was her job. No more than a few minutes passed when a car pulled up next to the sidewalk. The car window rolled down, so she walked over and stuck her head through the window.

"I can do anything you want." She said "But that's only for a certain price."

"How much?" he said

"Name it, and I'll tell you."

"$20"

Kurenai choked on a laugh "What do you think I'm cheap?"

He grunted "Fine. How's 200?"

"That'll give you a blow." Kurenai replied

Kurenai wasn't a joke. Yeah sure, she was a prostitute. But she did her job well, not carelessly. She didn't do drugs, was sterilized, she took care of her body, and was almost a beautiful as a model. No way was she going to give just any guy sex for 200.

"400, and all I'm asking is for an hour, you and me."

Kurenai agreed, and hopped in the car with him. He drove her down to his apartment in silence. When she got out, he was already undoing his suit in anticipation.

"On hour" she reminded him.

* * *

Kurenai had long since lost track of time. She was tied to the bed in his bedroom, blindfolded, and was being explored by the guy who hired her.

"You have the most beautiful body I've ever seen." He admired, grabbing her ass tightly. She moaned as he squeezed harder, and he continued thrusting harder into her.

She felt is cock vibrating inside of her, he was ready to cum. To make him cum faster, she moaned, he found pleasure in her moan and finally came inside of her.

He tried to catch his breath, and laid next to her in bed.

"What time is it?" Kurenai asked

He coughed "It doesn't matter... how about-"

"What time is it?" She asked again.

He sighed "it's 2 am."

Kurenai sat up and yanked her tie free from her hands, and removed her blindfold "You owe me 800."

"Yeah yeah.." he said "Do you accept a money order?"

* * *

The next day, Kurenai woke up from her familiar bed in her apartment. It wasn't hard to make cash around this town, because she went out every night and made hundreds. Sometimes she'd get a call from someone in the middle of the day and be asked to come over, then she'd make even more.

That evening, she was driving on the highway back towards her apartment, after being summoned for a quickie. Suddenly, the car in front of her just stopped. She slammed on her brakes, and maneuvered around the car.

Furious, she beeped the horn... only to find no one in the driver seat. Surprised, she looked around to find several other cars stopping in the middle of the road. Some crashed, some escaped. What was going on?

Later that night, no one came to pick her up. Which was strange, she never went a single night without someone driving up to her by now. After hours of waiting, she decided to phone a guy she knew who was almost ALWAYS horny for her. He didn't pick up the phone.

The following morning, there was a announcement on the news that made her drop her bowl of cereal on the floor and shatter. Every single male in the world had disappeared.

* * *

One year later. That's how long it took for her to get her life back together... one year. Since she wasn't able to do what she was best at... Kurenai had to resort to something else.

It was midnight, most nights she'd be out on the streets, but tonight... and probably for the past several nights, she was in a closed pharmacy store. She stole as many snacks as she could from the shelves, shove'd them in her bag, and headed out of the store.

That's right, she was a thief. No matter how many alternative universe's there was, she was always the 'criminal'.

She arrived at her apartment "I'm home!" No one answered.

Kurenai didn't own this room either. It was mostly men who worked for this hotel, but since they were gone, it was abandoned. So she and a few others took advantage of this 5 star hotel and got free rooms. So far, no one paid them any attention.

She dropped her bag off in the kitchen, and checked the time. Her daughter, Cui, should've been back by now. It was her eighteenth birthday today.

Well, she still had time to 'entertain' herself while she waited. So she headed upstairs into her bedroom. Kurenai turned the doorknob in anticipation... to her favorite room in the house. Inside, was what she spent all of her stolen money into. Sex toys.

Realistic male dolls were scattered around the room, large dildo's littered the floor, a machine near the end of her bed stuck out a dildo for her 'morning relief' after she woke up. Kurenai wasn't a prostitute simply because of her need for money, she loved sex. She was a pure slut.

"Sorry I was gone for so long" Kurenai spoke to her toys, as she stripped her clothes "I had some business to take care of."

After she became completely naked, she walked up to one that she spent over $6,000 on. They called them real dolls, and it was true because it looked so much like a human. Even from it's erect penis, it felt so familiar in her hand...

Kurenai didn't realize she was stroking until she started stroking it so hard, it fell down on top of her. She kissed it, feeling the realistic lips of a man from the toy. Then, Kurenai flipped it over onto it's back. She inserted it's cock inside of her vagina.

Immediately, the all to familiar feeling of a solid warm cock inside of her made her moan. She grind on him for a bit, increasing the pleasure she was feeling. Then, once she got used to it, she started bouncing.

Kurenai rested her hands on it's abs, feeling it like she would a man. She loved the feeling of a handsome guy ravaging her, even if it was the other way around. Back in the day, if the man was good looking, she'd give him a discount. Most of them had massive cocks, and this one was definitely no exception.

Soon, Kurenai felt her orgasm coming. She leaned closer to it, and bounced her ass up and down in the air, forcing her orgasm to come faster. When she came she, finished completely inside of it's cock. Kurenai had trouble taking deep breaths.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" Kurenai asked.

"It's me." Said the familiar voice.

Kurenai smiled "Come in honey. I was just finishing up."

Her daughter, Cui, opened the door to the sight of her mother getting off of a sex toy, tired.

"Is that a new one?" Cui asked

"Yeah, and it's amazing" Kurenai said "You should try it."

Cui looked confused "Seriously? But you said-"

"I know what I said. But hey, it's your 18th birthday. Go for it."

"What about you?" Cui asked

"Eh, I'll be in the shower. It's been a long day" Kurenai said as she walked into the next room, then closed the door.

Cui looked ahead of her. So many things she could finally get to do. She was still a virgin up to this point, but after the men disappearing, she'd never get to lose her virginity. However, this was the closest she'd ever get to losing it.

She bent down and picked up a semi-wet dildo off of the floor. It was still covered in some vaginal fluid, so her mother probably used it recently. So she dropped it and picked up another one. This one was dry, and had little to no signs of use. So, Cui examined it.

A dildo, no... a penis. She'd never seen one up close before, the only exception was her mother bringing over a guy one day back when she was still a younger teenager. She caught a glimpse of a man banging her from behind, though his dick was buried in her mom's ass so...

Why was she thinking about this? Cui took another look at it and stuck it in her mouth. It was only a dildo, but it tasted good. She felt as though the dildo had the aura of a lollipop. She could suck and suck on it all day, and never get tired of it.

The real challenge was up ahead. She wanted to have sex with the same toy that her mother just used. It looked so real.

So Cui removed the dildo from her mouth, then had another idea. She aimed it for her ass, and slowly moved it up into her ass. She moaned until it was tight in there. It was strange, but she actually liked it.

Then she wobbled her way over to the toy and fell on top of it. She even giggled when she felt it's erect cock touch her stomach. In fact, she loved the feeling. Like her mother did, she kissed the toy. It's lips as soft as a real human, the texture was just as real.

Then, Cui lined up the cock to her vagina, and slowly lowered her body down on top of it. She moaned, her heart pounded by the new feeling. Cui was experiencing so much pleasure, she didn't even feel her hymn break. She took deep breaths, feeling the warm cock resting inside of her.

She sat up on top of it and stretched. Cui was a slut, just like her mother was. Then she began bouncing, it's gentails slapping her ass as she did. She bounced harder and faster, letting the massive cock inside of her pleasure her. She was in so much pleasure, she didn't even hear the front door open then close.

Cui moaned like the whore she was. She bounced up and down, not caring for her stamina or the sound of footsteps walking up the stairs. The dildo in her ass intensified the pleasure, and soon she felt her orgasm coming. And there was no way to stop it.

Finally, she leaned forward and unleashed her cum inside of it's cock. Then she collapsed on top of it.

" _I bet that felt good girly."_ said someone

Cui looked around for the source, then found them. Cui's heart did a back flip.

"Who are you." she said, then looked at their leg level " **What** are you?"

There were two women standing at the door of the bedroom. One was a red head, beautiful. She wore a pink tank top, but no pants or panties... just a massive erection. The other one was black haired, dark eyeliner, large breasts, wearing only black lace bra's and an erection.

" _I think she's still horny"_ the black haired one whispered loudly into the other's ear

" _I know I am."_ said the red head.

The two examined the room, noticing the dildo's, the machine, the... wallpaper... yeah.

" _Oohh just the site of this turns me on"_ the red head said, stroking her cock _"Shizune, I think we should take this one with us. She'll be so hot."_

Shizune turned towards her _"Mmm, let me take her Kushina. I bet her pussy is so wet right now, there's probably a fountain of juice just pouring from her pussy."_

Cui gasped, then held her hand by her vagina. She was indeed, wet.

Kushina moaned _"Come here baby, we won't hurt you. We promise, we'll make you feel really good."_

Shizune approached her first, and pushed the doll aside. Cui crawled back to the wall, but Shizune advanced, her eight inch cock leading the way.

" _Suck me baby."_ Shizune moaned _"You can do it you slut."_

Cui hesitantly reached out, and stroked her penis. Shizune, naturally, moaned to the feeling. Then engulfed Shizune's penis.

" _Mmmm oh yeah"_

Kushina walked behind her and examined her ass _"I don't think you'll need this anymore"_ and she pulled out the dildo in her ass and threw it.

Then, Kushina grabbed Cui and lifted her off of the ground while she continued sucking Shizune. Kushina inserted her own cock inside of Cui's vagina. Cui moaned as Kushina pounded her fast and hard, while Shizune leaned back and enjoyed her blowjob.

Cui's breasts bounced around while she was suspended in the middle of the air. Kushina groaned loudly to Cui's wet vagina. Even she felt it tightening on Kushina's cock. Shizune's cock began vibrating and she moaned louder.

" _Oh baby, I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum in this slut."_ Shizune said as he unleashed her load inside of her mouth.

Suprisingly, Shizune's cum tasted like those milkshakes her mother used to sneak out and get for him. It was delicious. So Cui eagerly swallowed it as it poured into her mouth. She felt herself cum as Kushina thrusted into her one last time, and unleashing her load inside of her.

Cui collapsed on the floor after Kushina cummed, she had two orgasms within five minutes. And it was her first time, having never masturbated or having sex. It was a lot for her body.

" _I think she's had enough"_ Kushina said

" _ohh, but I was just getting started."_ Shizune moaned

" _We can ravage this slut all we want to at HQ. Let's go honey."_

Kushina then grabbed Cui and mounted her onto her cock. Cui felt her cock lock inside of her vagina, similar to handcuffs, but without handcuffs. Then, she rested her head on her shoulder.

Kushina and Shizune left the room. However, not a second too soon, the bathroom door opened. Kurenai, still in her towel, exited the bathroom.

"Hey Cui, how-" Kurenai stopped.

The room was a disaster... someone threw her doll across the room! How dare they!

Then she heard footsteps going down the stairs. She ran outside the door to find two women. One was caring her daughter by her naked ass.

"HEY!" Kurenai shouted. Shizune looked up instantly, and smiled.

" _Ohh Kushina. I think our day just got a lot better."_ Shizune said

" _Shit honey. I'm caring this slut. How about you catch up with me later, and I'll get you back tomorrow at my place."_

" _Your place? Ohhh baby, you're turning me on so much."_ Shizune replied, then turned back up towards Kurenai.

Kushina had turned around and sprinted through the door.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?!" Kurenai yelled

" _Same place your going baby."_ Shizune said

Then Kurenai noticed the strange, but familiar body part in between her legs.

"What the fuck?"

" _What's wrong baby? You like my massive cock?"_ Shizune teased

Secretly, she did. Kurenai hasn't seen a real one in what felt like eons. But they stole her daughter.

"Listen" Kurenai warned her "I don't know what's going on her, but you'd better give her back, or else I'll end you."

" _Sounds horny."_ Then, Shizune tackled her.

Kurenai kicked Shizune off of her, back down the stairs. Kurenai ran after her, but then Shizune put a hand on her throat.

" _Now now, let's not get angry about this."_

"Your... you're not human" Kurenai managed "Snap out of it. Wha- whatever, is doing this-"

" _I don't worry my love"_ Then she whispered _"this is one hundred percent me."_

Then, Kurenai's towel fell to the ground.

" _Mmm, you have a very sexy body."_ Shizune admired _"Let me see how badly this poor slut wants it."_

Kurenai didn't resist when Shizune pinned her against the wall, and forced her cock inside of her vagina. She didn't resist, because she wanted it.

Kurenai moaned as Shizune penetrated her body.

" _That's it baby... mmm, you're so hot"_ Shizune licked Kurenai's cheek.

It has been so long since she's been with someone, and now she was. She instantly forgot all of her troubles, all of her emotions, except one. Shizune began thrusting faster into her, and Kurenai let her.

The two eventually moved into the missionary position on the couch. Shizune stood above her while Kurenai let her thrust into her soaking wet pussy. The two moaned as the friction between the two increased, each building up to their orgasm.

Shizune grabbed Kurenai's breasts, and Kurenai grabbed Shizune's breasts. They fondled with each other, squeezing, pinching, turning the other one to make the other cum. Kurenai lost this battle as she unleashed her load into Shizune's cock. Shizune did the same as she released her cum into Kurenai's hot pussy.

" _You're mine"_ Shizune said, looking at the tired Kurenai.

And Kurenai was defeated, tired. Shizune lifted her up, and locked her cock into Kurenai's vagina. Shizune groped her by her ass, and sprinted out the door, and eventually caught up with Kushina.

" _How'd it go?"_ Kushina asked, sprinting down the road with Cui in her lock.

" _Lovely"_ Shizune replied _"I simply cannot tell you how wet this babe is"_

" _Forget the girl. I can't tell you how wet I am"_

" _I know you are you dirty slut"_

The two ran down the road, with Cui and Kurenai unconscious in their arms.

* * *

About a week later, during a massive orgy at the HQ, Kurenai went into a glory box, filled with Dildo's.

She made out with a girl with pink hair and and sexy body, while fucking the dildo's inside that box. That pink haired girl was a great kisser.

A few days later, Kurenai would later find out that that girl's name was Bulma.

…

 _I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It is canon (to my story), but not terribly essential to the actual story._

 _The next chapter will resume with Bulma and her adventures! See you then._


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

It took hours before she finally fell asleep that night. Having out of body experiences like that creeped her out.

Bulma woke up the following morning to the sound of someone closing her front door. She sat up quickly and reached for her cabinet, searching for some sort of weapon, until Lazuli walked in.

"Hey" She said as she came in.

Bulma covered herself with her covers, still naked "Oh, Lazuli. Why'd you run in her so fast? That scared me."

"Scared you?" Lazuli said "There's nothing to be scared of, you're safe in here."

Bulma gulped, and she came over and sat on the bed.

Then Lazuli sighed and said "I heard about your friend, Ireza. I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"Bulma, they ran all sorts of tests on her last night... she's definitely positive."

"Did you hear about me?"

Lazuli's gulp was loud enough for her to hear "Yeah..."

Bulma laid over on her other side, facing away from her.

"Oh come on. It's not necessarily the end of the world. We can... we can find another way."

"There is no other way."

"Sure there is." Lazuli reassured her "There always is. Come on, let's go get some breakfast. My treat?"

* * *

Bulma and Lazuli ate their breakfast, which consisted of freshly grilled bacon and eggs, with some buttered pancakes and grapes on the side. Bulma considered this food to be even better than Ihop's... which was actually across the street.

"To be honest, I never thought that I'd ever live like this again." Bulma said, chew on her food.

"It's always been this way for me" said Lazuli "I have no idea what it's like out there, on the outside... with them."

"You don't want to know."

"Oh trust me, I know."

Lazuli swallowed her food, then asked "Hey Bulma, can I ask you something."

"Sure."

"If... if things ever went back, to the way it was before... before the, you know... before they disappeared. What do you think would happen? Would those things out there come back to their sense's, or... or..." Lazuli stuttered badly.

Bulma was speechless for a few moments. She never thought about where the men went, if they all just died, or were captured. But what would they do if they ever returned, and saw what had become of us? How would the Futa's react?

"Well... I-" Bulma began.

Suddenly, her head bounded as if someone was beating down on it with a sledge hammer. She fell against the table, but didn't feel the impact. Someone screams her name, but she couldn't hear it. Her body started shaking forward and backward.

When she passed out, her body never stopped shaking. In fact, she was completely naked, arms holding her hips as someone thrusted in and out of her ass.

Bulma slowly looked up to find another Futunari holding her cock in her face. She poked Bulma a few times before she finally engulfed it's cock. Deep down, she realized she could never get enough of a Futunari's cock. They were so smooth, and so hard all of the time. She loved it.

Then the one pounding her ass stopped, lifted her off of the ground, and held her in the air as she reinserted her cock inside of Bulma's vagina. Then the Futa began pounding her sweet vagina faster than she was before. Bulma's breasts swinging away at every clap.

A human red head crawled over and began sucking on Bulma's swinging breasts as she is getting fucked. Bulma moaned, but didn't want to waste her breath on something that wasn't sucking the Futa off.

Bulma cummed countless times already, but she never noticed. She was determined to make the Futa cum. When the one who was pounding her vagina cummed, she began to pass out again.

No, not yet. Bulma furiously sucked harder and faster. The Futa moaned, and the girl underneath Bulma bit down hard. This kept Bulma awake just a bit longer, and just enough time for the Futa to cum in her mouth.

As she came, Bulma eagerly swallowed. Their cum always tasted amazing, and it did. It was like a refreshing drink after a long day of work. Then, she woke up.

* * *

Bulma was on the floor, clothed... thank goodness. But a gun was pointed at her face.

Sakura, the one holing the gun, saw color returning in Bulma's eye's, and lowered the gun. Nearly everyone around them was starring. Bulma trying to speak, but she accidentally burped. The burp, unfortunately, smelled like cum and not breakfast.

"What's going on?" Bulma shakily asked

Lazuli was on the other side of the table, her hands gripping the table as if ready to bolt out of the area. But she didn't.

Instead, Sakura answered her "You were acting... different." Then she seemed to notice the crowd "You should follow me."

Bulma took another look at Lazuli. She nodded. So, Bulma stood up and followed Sakura a few blocks down the street, and into a house.

Sakura closed the door behind her. Bulma gasped as she did. Inside, was definitely Sakura's home. There was training equipment everywhere, along with a personal game room that had some table games, a library, and a room that contained countless weapons.

"Yeah... this is my home." Sakura said

Bulma turned towards her "You plan on battling those things?"

"If that's what it means to stop them."

"You've never seen them in action. They're almost impossible to kill, and you can't do it alone. They'd overwhelm you."

"Which is why I haven't charged at them yet." Sakura told her "I just have to wait for the opportunity to take them out, even if it means one at a time. But listen, that's not what you're here for."

"Then what?" Bulma asked.

"Back their in the courtyard. You weren't acting like yourself. You passed out on the table, and starting moaning, and thrusting your hips around. Then you looked at Lazuli... poor Lazuli, and started taking your shirt off."

Bulma quickly put a hand on her shirt. Indeed, it was slightly torn.

"I ran in and threw you on the floor. You looked at me for a second... then some strange liquid start pouring into your mouth, another moment later you woke up."

The whole situation made her fell embarrassed. But in reality, her condition was only getting worse.

Sakura stepped up to her "You've got to make a decision Bulma. I know what you're going through."

"You don't." Bulma's voice started shaking.

"I do." Sakura said "I had a friend with me a few weeks ago. Her name was Ino. We were heading towards the wall, through the forest's, hoping to avoid the Futunari's. Unfortunately, they were also surrounding the woods. When the Futunari ambushed us, I managed to get away, but Ino was captured. I didn't know where I was going, so I made a shelter nearby. I almost starved to death until Ino came back. She looked like she had been through a lot, but she told me she was fine."

"She wasn't." Bulma said

Sakura shook her head "We eventually made it to the wall together. But not a day later, she begins to go crazy. She grows a penis, and acts like one of them. The next thing I knew, she... she rapes me. Ino... she almost got away with it, had she not raped me in my weapons room. I was forced to grab a gun... and put her down."

Bulma didn't know what to say. Sakura did her best to keep a straight face, but she was breaking.

"Sakura... I'm sorry."

"I know what you're going through Bulma, because I've seen it happen before. Maybe there is a way to fix you. Before, we never had the time to study her, before she became a Futunari. But maybe, maybe we can fix you before that happens again."

"What if you can't fix me?" Bulma said, her voice cracking "What if you have to kill me, just like you did her?"

Sakura looked at her, calm, and said "If we can't. Then the other option is to return to their headquarters. You can stop and reverse the transformation before it's too late. You have an option Bulma. You can stay here, and let us help you. Or you can return, and remain human."

Bulma tried to look at Sakura without tears "What kind of options are those?"

"Your only options, I'm afraid."

* * *

Bulma sat alone that night. She starred at her reflection at a pond. Not even she could imagine her own face as twisted as a Futunari was.

Then again, she didn't have to stay, she could leave. She could leave and stop her transformation. She could be normal again, but as a sex slave, and for the rest of eternity. Neither of her options were good.

Sure, maybe if she let the nurse's try, maybe... just maybe, they could find a way to fix her. But deep inside, Bulma knew she would never be fixed.

Bulma looked up, towards the gate. Their were guards there. They would only let humans in or out. So, this was it. Bulma made up her mind, and decided that she had to come to a final decision, here and now.

Stay here with her friends, with normal people, but suffering through nightmares of the headquarters. Or should she leave, be a part of a massive orgy for the rest of her life, possibly never seeing her friends again, and will never know what happens on the outside.

The wall was the final defensive move from the war on the Futunari. If this wall was compromised, if they failed to cure her, Bulma could inadvertently end everyone's good life here. The Futunari would win, and the female's would forever live on as sex slaves to the Futunari.

No, Bulma couldn't let that happen. She had to go back.

She stood up from the log, and walked towards the entrance. The guards looked at her, but didn't say a word. Bulma silently asked them to let her out. They responded by putting their hands on the lock.

Bulma turned around, and looked back toward the city. She'd never see anything like it again.

Suddenly, there was a rumbling noise. The guards didn't open the door, but instead walked backwards, worried. The gate remained shut, but that didn't excuse the pounding on the door. Then, there was a massive explosion!

Bulma fell backwards, and coughed from the dust. When she looked up, the gate was completely destroyed. And in front of her was a massive tank, controlled by a Futunari, and surrounded by even more Futa's.

Their dicks stood out in front of them, throbbing for release. They all moaned as if they knew they were in for a treat. Bulma screamed, and ran backwards.

That's when the Futunari charged into the wall's territory.

* * *

 _GG guys!_

 _Don't worry, this isn't the end just yet. There's still a lot more to come._

 _See you in the next chapter!_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Bulma knew that Futunari were faster at running than most humans, plus they had nearly unlimited stamina, so she couldn't run forever.

The first alley she saw, she jumped through a gate and ducked down behind a garbage truck. Bulma held her mouth shut to contain her breathing, and trying to block out the screams around her.

How did they manage to find a tank? Heck, they weren't human, how did they manage to even find a way to use it? Whatever the case, only one futa was controlling it. The rest were spread out, already capturing several people.

When she screamed, she alerted the others that their was a problem. Not long after the infiltration, more screams filled the sound of the base. No more than five minutes of hiding, she heard nearby moans, cries, even the sound of flesh slapping flesh echo'd around her.

Bulma held back her tears. This was the last safe place left on earth away from them, but now it was being taken over too. What would happen to them? Was it all over.

Bulma nearly had a heart attack, and flinched badly, when Sakura grabbed her by the shoulder.

"SHH!" Sakura said

"Sakura" Bulma tried to speak "I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened, they came and their was a tank, and-"

"Shush. I know, I know. But we can't worry about the tank right now. Let's focus on saving the others before it's too late."

"But it IS too late" Bulma cried "It's over. They've won."

"No they haven't" Sakura assured her "The leaders and most of the civilians are being evacuated in a last resort bunker. We have to get as many people there as we can."

Bulma didn't want to listen, or follow. Just a few minutes ago, she was nearly ready to surrender her own life before she could cause damage here. But now, did it even matter if she changed? It's already over.

Sakura seemed to realize she wasn't getting through to Bulma. So reached back and retrieve a silver sword from her belt "Bulma, I know this is hard. But we can't think about what might, or could happen by the end of the day. We need to push forward."

Bulma starred at the blade. Then Sakura offered it to her and said "Your friend, Ireza... she's still stuck in that hospital. Most of the people in their have evacuated, but she's in a special room. Knowing the doctors they most likely abandoned her, assuming she could get out with them. But she was in no condition to move. I need you to help us, help your friend, and maybe we can get through this. Please."

Bulma took the blade by the handle. She turned her head behind her, seeing countless Futunari spread around with grins on their faces. The ones who were alone rushed in one direction, while the others who were running in the opposite direction was carrying someone on their dicks.

"Are you sure this will kill them?" Bulma said

"I've done it before" Sakura said "I'm not asking you to go to war. I'm asking you to help me protect the others. I'm going to leave and continue helping our people, but what happens next also depends on you."

Then, Sakura jumped the gate in one swift leap, turned towards one direction, fired a few times, then sprinted out of sight.

Ireza, her best friend, was in danger. Maybe she was going to change soon, but Sakura was right, she needed to help fight back.

So, Bulma stood up, sword in one hand, climbed over the fence, and stood. She was a couple blocks away from the hospital. That would mean cutting down at least about... a couple dozen. No problem.

She started to move towards her destination, but someone grabbed her from behind and lifted her off of her feet. She felt something hard poking her ass. But Bulma focused all of her weight and she made it fall backwards, crushed it's face. When Bulma stood up, she cut it's neck, then continued moving.

Two more Futunari stood in front of her at the first turn, but she slid on her knee's, and cut down both of them, and kept running. No one was going to stop her now.

Another Futa appeared from an ally, and tackled her against a wall. Her dick poking at Bulma's pants, Bulma stabbed it through it's arm. The Futa staggered backwards, and Bulma cut off it's head, and continued running.

Bulma was 'sexually harassed' several times as she managed to cut down a several more while heading towards the hospital. Finally, she arrived, out of breath. But she had to keep moving. Bulma rushed into the hospital.

Empty. The entire lobby was empty, but she didn't drop her guard for a second. Quickly, she runs down the hall, up the staircase, and into another room. Unfortunately, she then heard the first sounds in the hospital... sex.

The moaning, and the sound of sex came from Ireza's room... of course. Bulma heart leaped, and she sprinted as fast as she could towards the room. As she entered, Ireza was on the bed, on all fours, as the infamous Futunari, Kushina, stood up and fucked her Doggystyle.

"IREZA"

Bulma was forced to watch as Ireza screamed, and Kushina cuming deep inside of her. Then Ireza collapsed, still awake, but exhausted. Kushina turned around towards Bulma, and grinned.

" _Oohh my baby came back to me!"_ she moaned

"SHUT. UP." Bulma screamed as she lunged.

Kushina easily sidestepped, and knocked her off balance. Bulma fell on the bed, but quickly recovered. So she grabbed her sword, ran towards her, and swiped wildly at Kushina. She dodged all of her swipes, until finally, she caught the blade in one of Bulma's swipes. She took the blade from her hands, and without looking, snapped it in half.

"What the-" Bulma started as Kushina through the blade out of the window with a crash.

" _Noow honey... where were we?"_

With unbelievable speed, Kushina ran up and smacked Bulma in the face. Bulma fell off balance and hit the floor. The next moment, her foot was holding Bulma's face to the floor.

"No... Bulma!" said the faint voice of Ireza. Ireza had picked up the other half (the sharp end) of the broken sword.

Unfortunately, Bulma saw a smirk on Kushina's face as Ireza charged at her. Before Ireza could even swing, Kushina grabbed Ireza by the throat.

" _You two are so weak... but at the same time... so sexy."_ Kushina moaned

She took her foot off of Bulma, and let go of Ireza. Then she raised her hand in the air, and a second later, blue energy formed and began to spread. It spread like a gas, and filled the entire room. Inside, Bulma felt her hormones changing, twisting, making her hornier than she's ever had before. What sort of magic was this?

She collapsed to the floor, coughing. She heard Ireza collapse next to her. As soon as the gas cleared, her mind went blank with lust.

" _That's better."_ said Kushina _"Now to prove it. Kiss each other."_

Bulma took one look at Ireza, and she did the same, their minds blank with lust. No matter, they leaned forward and kissed each other. Ireza was already naked, but she began stripping Bulma clothes during their kiss.

" _Wonderful. You two make me so wet."_ Kushina added as she began masturbating to them.

The kiss turned from passionate into a wet make out session. They began groping each other's ass's, pushing each other breasts against the other. Even deep inside, in the corner of her mind, she secretly enjoyed it too.

Suddenly, she felt something hard enter her vagina from behind. Bulma gasped as Kushina entered her and began fucking her already wet hole. Ireza moaned more and added tongue to the kiss. Then Kushina started speeding up, thrusted her hard dick into her vagina. With each thrust, her bottom slapped against Bulma's ass, adding an even better feeling to the sex.

Bulma eventually pushed Ireza back against the bed, still kissing her for another moment, before crawling backward, and taking a nice and long suck on Ireza's pussy. Kushina instantly reentered herself into bulma's vagina and thrusted hard and fast.

Ireza and Kushina moaned out loud, while Bulma's were muffled as she forced herself to continue sucking on Ireza's wet folds. Kushina's dick began vibrating, and grew warmer inside of her pussy as she got closer to her climax. Bulma spread Ireza's legs, and plunged her tongue deeper and deeper, until she hit the sweet spot. Then Ireza nearly cried as Bulma sucked, and licked more and more.

When Kushina came, the familiar rush of cum flew into Bulma's vagina. Not a moment later, Bulma cummed too, adding more lubrication to their sex. Bulma forced herself to let go of Ireza's pussy to contain her body from twitching. But she forgot about Ireza's climax as she came too, squirting some juices over Bulma's face.

Ireza got her turn as she rode on top of Kushina, while Bulma let Kushina eagerly suck her still wet juices out. In the meantime, Bulma and Ireza continued making out, while riding Kushina. Bulma reached over and grabbed Ireza's breasts, so perfect and round, and squeezing them. Ireza moaned even more when she played with the nipple.

Ireza returned the favor and did the same with Bulma's. Bulma leaned back slightly, feeling her orgasm coming. Ireza seemed to be feeling the rush as well, and Kushina sped up her thrusts into Ireza. Bulma moaned, grabbed her own breasts, and held on tight as Kushina's powerful tongue licked her wet pussy clean as her orgasm came in like a dam breaking.

Ireza and Kushina seemed to have cum too, stopping abruptly. Their breathing synchronized with their orgasms, until finally they collapsed too.

Kushina stood up, not at all tired, and held her cock in front of them, urging them to suck.

Bulma and Ireza were exhausted, both of them were on top of each other. But they knew they had too, so they crawled over and took turns sucking her cock.

There was something different about giving a blowjob to a futunari, as she eagerly wanted her to cum again. She put all of her effort into sucking her whenever she could. Occasionally, Bulma and Ireza shared a wet kiss before going back to sucking Kushina off.

Every few seconds, Kushina would masturbate for a split second, and let Bulma suck her for a few moments, masturbate, then Ireza. At some point, Kushina's cock started preparing for another climax. So Bulma and Ireza sat in front of her, tongue's out, as she cummed all over their faces.

Bulma eagerly swallowed down as much as she could, then collapsed right next to Ireza.

" _Nicely done my sluts."_ Kushina grinned _"You little busty babes are definitely my favorite."_

Then she leaned forward and kissed Ireza passionately. Then, Ireza collapsed completely, knocked out. Bulma laid back helplessly, as Kushina leaned over to her, and kissed her on the lips. As their soft lips collided, Bulma felt something in her body change. She felt sleepy.

As Kushina released the kiss, Bulma curled up next to her friend and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Maybe it was TOO deep of a sleep. She woke up into another vision. Were these dreams visions? It was impossible. Almost as if her conscious was transferred from her body to a different one. But Bulma couldn't wonder where her body was, because she stood once more, right in front of the leader of the Futunari. Tsunade.

" _Hello honey"_ Tsunade began _"I can't begin to tell you how much I missed you.. you and your cute little ass of yours. Mmm but I guess it's for the greater good. Thanks to you, I now have nearly every single female in the whole world with me. Amazing. Imagine how many sweet pussy's I'll get to- Ohh I'm getting ahead of myself. But for now, baby, I think I owe you a reward for helping me"_

Suddenly, Bulma was thrown forward against Tsunade's chest. She grins as she firmly grasps her.

" _It's an honor when I allow the everyday slave to ride me, but you deserve it, don't you think baby?"_

Before she could say anything, she winced as Tsunade's massive cock enters her vagina. Bulma moans loudly, out of control. She loved it. It was the best feeling she has ever felt before.

Within seconds, she was bouncing wildly on Tsunade's cock. Her thick rod filled her hole to the edge. Her wet walls clasping down firmly around her cock. Even Tsunade lost control for a second as Bulma rode her.

It didn't take long for Bulma's orgasm to build up higher. It rose higher and higher to a peak where Bulma has never surpassed before. Tsunade grabbed her neck, bringing her forward, and kissing her for relief. A moment later, her orgasm was so powerful, she broke the kiss and moaned loudly.

Right after she finished, thinking it was over, Tsunade cummed next. Her cum was so powerful, it alone shook Bulma's body with every squirt. After their orgasm, Bulma fell off of Tsunade and landed on the ground.

" _You are so amazing baby"_ Tsunade moaned _"But it's time for you to have fun. Bye honey"_

Bulma didn't understand. She crawled backwards, but then released she was a few stories up. She fell and landed on the net. As she got off, a swarm of slaves and Futunari's swarmed her and began filling up her holes.

That's when she woke up with a gasp.

Bulma immediately sat up and took several looks around the room. She was still in the hospital room, but Kushina was nowhere in sight. Why?

Ireza was still naked, still passed out from the previous naked, resting on Bulma's stomach. Bulma slowly stood up, letting Ireza sleep, and ran to the window. It was day time, and the sun was high in the air, meaning it was about noon.

Unfortunately, several Futunari still roamed around. Now they weren't running around and raping/capturing people, they were just wondering. Was it over? Did everyone get taken away? Has she failed?

Then another question came to her mind, why didn't Kushina take her or Ireza? That was their only goal, and she was gone. Maybe Bulma wasn't captured because she saw what Bulma was becoming on the inside... one of them. And the Futa didn't capture each other.

So maybe that gave her a free pass. But what about Ireza? Kushina apparently went straight for Ireza, instead of taking on anyone else. That didn't make any sense... unless...

Bulma turned to face Ireza, sleeping. She remembered, Ireza was pregnant wasn't she? What if... no... what if it was Kushina who somehow impregnated her?

Impossible.

But what else would explain why Kushina just left her? Or headed through the village, past dozens of girls, through an empty hospital, and directly towards her?

Ireza was safe for now, and she needed to find Sakura... or someone. So Bulma left, locking the door behind her, and headed back downstairs.

When she reached the main lobby, Bulma spotted some cum on the ground right near the exit. It was somewhat sad because she knew she would have to get used to seeing those wherever she went now. With a sigh, she left the building.

Immediately, she ducked into a bush on her right. Two Futa's jogged side by side, across the sidewalk.

" _I really wish you told me about this place earlier"_ said the brunette Futa _"I was reaaally looking forward to fucking some nice fresh pussy's today"_

" _Tell me about it"_ said the other _"It's too bad that the first wave got most of them. Maybe we can still find some, hiding..."_

They continued jogging out of sight. Bulma escaped from the bush and ran the other away. She ran back as quietly as possible. She ran across the street, and to the wall of a Pharmacy. She tilted her head around the corner, checking for safety, and ran across.

For several minutes, she encountered little to no Futa's, other than the two outside of the hospital. Unfortunately, she hasn't found any of the others either. She hasn't found Sakura sneaking around either. Was everyone taken?

At least an hour later, Bulma had to come to the conclusion that everyone was gone. Maybe she was the only one left, but what could she do? Where could she go? If she stayed with Ireza, she would eventually turn into one of them, and capture her too. But she couldn't just leave Ireza alone in there, she was pregnant.

There was no other option, and Bulma wouldn't leave her friend like that. So she headed back to the hospital.

However, before she turned the final corner, she heard screaming. Bulma's heart leaped and immediately broke into a full sprint across the pavilion. She had to save them, whoever it was.

A few feet away from the hospital, Lazuli, who was completely naked, was being mounted on by a blonde Futa with massive breasts. She was only just coming to her sense's after the kiss and began screaming as the Futa took off.

"NO!"

Bulma has never run faster than she has in her life. The Futa ran down the stairs and onto the road. Bulma found the handle and cut edge of the sword that Kushina had broken off earlier. So she picked it up while running, and leaped on a short wall, and climbed onto the roof of it's building.

Lazuli saw Bulma running after her and yelled after her. Bulma jumped across a roof time, her half broken sword in her hand, and kept up with the Futunari.

Unfortunate for her, Futunari's were much faster than the average human, so she sped ahead much quicker towards the gate. Bulma couldn't let her reach the gate, because at the point she would lose ground, and would probably be caught by others if she left the wall.

Bulma made a sharp left, and continued leaping and jumping across obstacles. She felt her body getting tired, but she didn't let herself slow down. She pushed her self forward, climbed, rolled, and sprinted straight towards the gate.

She sensed the speedy Futa running to the gate just behind her. Knowing her options, she knew there was only one thing she could do. And if she missed... well.. maybe she'd find out in a few seconds.

Then, with a massive jump, she held her sword in the air as she jumped off of the building, right above the incoming Futa. Bulma came down fast, and aimed for it's head.

Bulma barely misses, but only barely. Thinking quickly, still near it, Bulma grabs it by the hair and slices at it's leg. The Futa dropped to the floor, using Lazuli's back to break it's fall. Bulma then crawled up to it, pulled her head up by her hair, and cleanly cut her throat.

Bulma expected blood, lots of blood. But instead it the cut acted like a small scratch, producing only small amounts of blood from their throat.

"Weird" said Lazuli "Can you get her off of me?"

With a heave, Bulma pulled the Futa off of her, and onto it's back. But Lazuli didn't move.

"Lazuli, are you okay?" Bulma said, breathing heavily.

"Yeah... I... I think I'm stuck." Lazuli said, sitting up on it.

"What?"

"I think it's locked itself onto me somehow."

"That's impossible. Let me see."

Bulma grabbed Lazuli by the shoulders, and pulled her. She barely budged. It was as if the Futa's cock literally latched itself inside of her vagina.

"This feels really weird." Lazuli commented

"It looks weird" Bulma replied "There has to be a way."

"Uh... Bulma..." then she pointed behind her.

At least ten different Futunari was watching them, masturbating, ready for action.

"Shit." Bulma turned towards her "Lazuli, I'm not leaving you. We need to move."

" _I'll help the girl"_ said one of them _"For a price... mmmhmmmmm"_

"No thanks!" Lazuli yelled back, but they both knew it was useless.

Bulma grasped it's theighs "Lazuli, one my mark, push towards the floor and lift your body off of it as much as possible. Ready?"

"I think so"

She heard the footsteps.

"Hurry!" Lazuli cried

"One! Two! THREE!"

They both pulled and pushed will all of their strength. This was unreal. How was this even possible? Moans echoed from behind her, it was only a matter of seconds before..

"NO!"

One was already behind Bulma, it grasped her around her neck and poked it's dick on her ass.

"IGNORE IT! PULL!" Bulma cried as it penetrated her ass.

The Futa penetrating her was moaning in her ear, loud enough so she couldn't hear anything else.

Lazuli struggled and pulled. It was no use.

Suddenly there was a "pop". A pop so loud, even she could hear it. Then Lazuli opened her mouth and yelled something. She rushed towards her and threw her fist towards something behind her.

A moment later, the feeling in her ass disappeared as Lazuli had punched it in the face.

"I'm free!" Lazuli cried. Then saw the horde behind them "What do we do?"

Bulma looked behind them, and turned back towards her "RUN!"

* * *

It was intense. Bulma and Lazuli ran through an alleyway, over a wooden fence, and through a few blocks. It wasn't long before an army of Futunari was chasing them. The scene somewhat reminded Bulma of a scene from the Walking Dead, where there were hundreds of zombie's instead of Futunari. Honestly, she didn't know which world she would rather live in though.

Eventually, Bulma and Lazuli made it to the hospital. They swung open the door, and closed it behind them. Bulma held it shut, and locked it.

"That was too close." Lazuli heaved

"Oh my gosh." Bulma said, almost in tears, then hugged her friend.

"I thought it was over" Bulma told her "I thought they captured all of you."

After the hug, Lazuli pulled away "They almost did, until you saved me."

"Where did you go?" Bulma asked "What happened?"

"I woke up to screams. Suddenly there are futunari in my apartment. So I run up to the roof and hide back there until morning. I didn't hear any screams when I woke up again, so I thought it was safe. Then I tried to find you, or anyone, but they were all gone. The next thing I knew I'm tackled and raped."

"I'm so sorry."

"I'm fine... I think. I've never seen one up close." Then Lazuli noticed "They got you too didn't they?"

"How'd you know?"

"You're naked"

"Oh."

Bulma and Lazuli headed back upstairs. They went into the room Ireza was in. She was still asleep, naked on the floor. Cum covered her body, still. Bulma walked over and picked up her clothes, and put them on.

"Oh my-" Lazuli covered her mouth "They got her too?"

"I was there when they did." Bulma said "But now's not the time."

"You bet it isn't" said someone else.

Behind them, Sakura jumped in the room from a ventilation cover.

"Sakura!" They both said at the same time.

After their little hug, they all backed up "Don't worry, I got as many people as I could into the bunker. But I don't know about anyone else. They may be gone."

"Bunker?" Bulma asked "I didn't see a bunker."

"That's because it's hidden." Sakura said "But I saw something, something bad. And I'm going to need your help. Both of you."

Lazuli and Bulma looked at each other "We're listening."

"Good" Sakura began "Remember that tank you saw they had earlier? Well, apparently someone's still operating it. And it's heading directly towards the bunker. I don't know if they found it, or know where it is. But if the infiltrate it, it's all over."

"So what do you want us to do?" Lazuli asked

"Us, together. We're going to blow up their tank, and scare them out of our city." Sakura said confidently.

* * *

 _To be continued._

 _Hope you enjoyed this episode. We are very close to the end so the next chapter may be an extra story for another character._

 _Until then, thanks for reading, and I'll see you in the next chapter :)_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Aiming the grappling gun at the top of the wall, Bulma fired it. The rope shot out from the gun like a bullet, and latched tightly at the top. Bulma, holding onto the rope, began scaling the wall.

This was Sakura's plan to blow up the tank... it was crazy. But really, no one else had any other ideas. The city was mostly gone, nearly all of earth's population was in that futunari mansion, and if this failed, so would the rest of us.

This wasn't her first time scaling a building with a rope, so Bulma climbed without much difficultly. While she climbed, she thought about Ireza's pregnancy. There was still no way it was possible. Maybe, just maybe, it could be a male.

Even if it was, wouldn't it disappear too, like the rest of them? Or maybe he can help repopulate, and bring things back to normal. Although, seeing the world as it was now, there is no way it could ever go back to normal, not with the Futunari running around.

Finally, Bulma reached the top. She scattered onto the roof, and reeled the rope back in. As soon as it gathered, she jogged across towards the tank. As she jogged, she put her grapple gun back in her belt and retrieved a new type of gadget Sakura gave her.

She stopped at where she was supposed to, and went completely prone. She starred, and waited, waiting for Sakura's signal. This was it, and if it didn't work, there would be nothing left to fight for. It would even make her decision of retreating back to the Futa's HQ even easier.

Not longer than a minute after waiting, she caught something flash out of the corner of her eye. She checked again, and saw the light. It was time to go.

Bulma stood, and aimed with her new gadget, and fired at a wall near the tank. It latched itself onto the wall, leaving a secured line of rope behind it. Bulma stabbed her side of the robe into the ground, pulled out a handle to hold on to, and jumped.

She held onto the handle, gliding down several feet downward on the zipline she made. Before she hit the wall, she let go, and fell onto the roof. Quickly recovering, she ducked down and snuck to the edge of the rooftop. There, the tank moved slowly forward, looking for any signs of life.

Timing it right, Bulma leaped down on the roof of the tank. The tank only had a 360 degree field of view, but there was no way they could watch the top. So, Bulma reached back and pulled a grenade from her pouch.

Before she can open the cover, the door opens. At what seemed to be the speed of light, someone burst out, and met her lips with their own.

Bulma was caught off guard, but she pulled back as much as she could. She knew what the kiss of a Futa could do.

 _"Hey baby. Long time no see"_ said the Futa.

Bulma's heart filled with rage when she saw that the one who kissed her... was Valese. Valese grinned, in that sexy sort of way, and then climbed out of the cockpit. She only had on a ripped pink bra, while her cock stood out erect in front of her.

Bulma fell backwards on the ground at the surprise of the sight of her.

"Valese!" Bulma cried "Stay back!"

But of course, she ignored her warning.

 _"Why would I?"_ said Valese, leaping off of the tank, and next to her _"when I could have your sexy body all to myself."_

Behind her, Bulma saw Sakura slide underneath the tank. This wasn't a part of the plan, but Sakura was improvising. So all Bulma had to do was play along.

In the most seductive tone she could make, Bulma said: _"But of course baby. I wouldn't want to miss out on my favorite fuckbuddy for all the world."_

Valese grinned _"I knew you couldn't resist._ " she began crawling on top of her, her cock brushing against Bulma's shorts _"After all, we've always been closer to each other than anyone else"_

In her mind, Bulma pleaded for Sakura to hurry up. But it was already too late, Valese's smooth pink lips came closer to her own. A moment later, they were making out on the floor.

Bulma's mind burned with lust, the kiss of a Futunari is supposed to make one feel like this. But something was off, it was as if Bulma had the power to fight back. Despite Valese's dick dry humping her, and her warm kiss that filled her heart with passion, she fought back the lust consuming her.

Valese moaned in the kiss, and pulled down Bulma's jean shorts, just enough to where she could see her vagina, no panties. At this point, Bulma was holding back as much as she could, but too much longer and she could be taken. What was taking Sakura so long?

Valese inserted herself into Bulma, and started thrusting. Bulma began losing control, the pleasure was too much. The kiss and the sex was overwhelming her. But there was nothing she could do...

Bulma closed her eye's, and let herself be consumed by the lust she felt. Slowly, she felt herself moan out loud, and then...

 **POW**

The shot was loud, mostly because it was right next to her. Lazuli stood next to Bulma, a shotgun in her hand, and Valese dead on the ground next to Bulma.

"Bulma!" Lazuli cried "Are you okay!?"

"I-" Bulma started, but was a bit lost for words.

Lazuli helped to her to her feet "I'm sorry, I couldn't keep watch, I saw her start to rape you, and I couldn't just sit here and-"

"She was a friend" Bulma said, kicking the Futa in the ribs "Her name was Valese. She pretended to be normal, but betrayed me, and handed me in to the Futa. Lazuli, I used to be her friend... and now..."

Lazuli understood "You're my friend now. And trust me, I'm not a fake."

They both smiled at each other for a moment.

Suddenly, Sakura appeared from underneath the tank "It's ready to blow! Let's go!"

Together, they ran as far away from the block as they could. It was still close enough when the explosion went off, they felt the heat of the explosion.

Then, Bulma collapsed from a small headache, next Lazuli collapsed next to her.

Sakura starred at the explosion, and grinned "Guys... we did it."

Lazuli sat up, and pointed "Look!"

Bulma sat up too, and couldn't believe what she saw...

Every single Futunari was running, in a full sprint, towards the exit. It was as if they were attached to this tank, as if it was a source of power in their village.

"I don't get it" Bulma said "Why are they leaving?"

Sakura's grin turned into a frown "I... I don't know."

Within the minute, there was not a sign left of a Futunari ever being present... except for the giant hole in the wall where the tank came through.

Sakura, still a bit stunned, said "Come on, we should go let the others know it's safe to come out. Let's see how many people are even left."

Bulma nodded, then tried to stand up. She fell backwards, and her headache worsened.

"Bulma?" Lazuli's voice said, but sounded distant.

The next thing she knew, she was back inside the HQ.

* * *

Bulma knew this was a nightmare, she knew it would eventually pass. But several hours later, it still carried on. Currently, she was being penetrated by two futunari, in the ass and vagina. She wasn't allowed to moan because her lips were being made out with by a female.

Later, she and another girl, who had blonde hair, blue eyes, absolutely beautiful, was making out on the floor. She lobed the taste of her mouth in hers. Bulma on top, she held the blonde by her hands, and pinned them to the ground, before continuing making out.

Another girl, one with blue hair, had a strap on attached, had snuck up on Bulma and inserted herself into her ass. As the blue haired girl thrusted into Bulma's already wet vagina, Bulma played with the blonde's breasts, squeezing them, biting them.

Bulma had forgotten about the real world, and what was going on around her conscious body. It was mostly because she was too deep in pleasure to think about it. Her moaning turned heavy, and she accepted the cum that the blue haired girl released into her. A moment later, she was gone.

The blonde turned around, making Bulma the one underneath, made out a bit, then lowered herself down to her vagina... or at least... what was supposed to be her vagina... until she felt a different sensation.

Bulma immediately arched her hips upward, and moaned uncontrollably loudly. The pleasure she felt was intense, but strange. She couldn't focus her sense's to know what it was. Her orgasm came in one massive wave. The orgasm was even more intense, more different than usual.

Then, Bulma looked up, horrified. The blonde was sucking her... penis.

Was she too late? Perhaps, because now, she had stopped sucking and had crawled up to her, face to face. The blonde lowered herself down on Bulma's penis, and Bulma once again orgasm'd hard to the new sensation.

This was unreal. Was this how a vagina felt like to men? The intensity of these orgasms were unreal.

Then, Bulma finally woke up.

* * *

Bulma woke up... with a boner.

No, she was not even aroused, despite being in the Futa HQ during her nightmares. But this was different, she couldn't contain it, it was stuck like this.

Sakura, Lazuli, and a few others from the bunker had gathered around her.

"What's going on?" Bulma spoke, but stayed down after receiving another headache.

Videl spoke up first "Bulma, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"It's too late to help you."

Bulma felt her heart drop. This couldn't be it, there was no way this could be it for her.

"But there has to be a way..." Bulma began "Maybe one of the-"

"The nurses are gone Bulma" Videl said abruptly "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry."

It was too much. She had finally won the fight, but could not win her own war. That was her final nightmare. Her next one would consume her.

Bulma stood, ignoring her throbbing head "I know what I have to do."

Lazuli stood, awestruck "Bulma- I- wait- No!"

"I'm sorry Lazuli." But Bulma had no more to say. She turned around, and left.

At the entrance, the broken entrance, her motorcycle sat damaged. It was out of fuel when she first arrived, but if someone had driven it here, an assumption could be made that it refueled.

Sakura, Lazuli, and Videl were the only ones who followed her. The others stayed behind, praying that the others would be okay.

"Where are you going now?" Lazuli asked

"Anywhere" Bulma replied "Anywhere but here." In her mind, she knew the only place to restore her vagina, and human shape, she needed to return.

It was true, the transformation was taking place now. Her boobs were becoming overwhelmingly large, her face was morphing into more attractive state than ever before, her body becoming slimer and sexier. She was becoming one of the Futunari.

Videl walked next to Bulma "Promise me, you'll be okay. No matter where you go, I don't want you to become one of those things."

"I won't, I promise." Bulma said. It was a promise she intended to keep.

Sakura stepped forward too "I promise I'll tell Ireza what you did. You were amazing back there, and you saved all of us. Thank you."

Bulma nodded, she was going to miss this place. But she had no other choice. She turned the ignition, and pressed forward onto the gas pedal.

Bulma drove off into the sunset, knowing exactly where she was headed... the Futnari HQ.

* * *

 _Okay guys, so this is mostly it. What I have left are the endings._

 _There will be three different endings. It will be similar to what the Lord of the rings did. They aren't different endings, but they are chronically ordered, so you can stop at whichever ending you liked best._

 _I will upload all three endings at the same time, with different chapters. Afterwards, I'll post some short stories, similar to my Kurenai one, about other characters point of views. I'll keep making as many as I can until I run out of ideas. But the main story, this one, is pretty much over._

 _Thanks for all the feedback, views, and favorites so far. While the main story is coming to an end, I've still got several shorts already planned for the future. So stay tuned for those ;)_


	8. Chapter 7 Ending 1

_Reminder: For these three endings, you can choose which ones are non canon, and which ones aren't. For an example, if you like part 1 and 2 endings, but don't like the last one, you can choose to have part 2 be the final ending. If you like all three, you can have all three canon._

 _You can decide which ending is the preferred chapter/series ending._

 _Now, onto the finale!_

* * *

 **Chapter 7 Part 1**

* * *

Bulma never knew anymore of the Futunari before they became Futunari. So when she looked at them, she always wondered why every single one of them were so... beautiful... and sexy. She found her answer when she felt her body morphing.

Midway there, she stopped at a gas station at an exit, and checked herself in the bathroom mirror. Sure enough, her breasts were two, if not 3, times bigger than they were before. Her face was, she hesitated to say, gorgeous, almost perfect. Her ass was a perfectly round, heart shaped, and yet not too big.

The transformation into a futunari not only gave you a penis, and boner, but also made you look absolutely beautiful. This made sense, considering how she's never met an Futa who looked older than 30. Bulma aimed for her hips, but her hand accidentally hit her ass instead.

" _mmmh"_ Bulma moaned. Immediately, she covered her mouth. Why did that feel so... good?

Curious, she rubbed her butt for a moment, then smacked it again. Instead of pain, she felt so much pleasure. Her penis was already stuck in a boner, like the others, but it was showing through her panties and pants.

Bulma moved over to the toilet seat, unzipped her pants, and examined her penis. It was long, about 8 inches, fully and always erect, no veins or signs of hair, and VERY smooth. Wait... how did she know it was smooth?

Her hands were already moving up and down, her penis throbbing in response immediately made her want to cum ten times over by now. She wasn't used to this feeling, she was used to having a vagina. It was like having a vagina the size of a small pole, so you could pleasure it on the outside of your body too.

She rubbed her penis, she felt her cum rising through the rod, her penis throbbing violently. She moaned, and white fluid flew out of her cock in squirts. This obviously wasn't her first orgasm, but it was her first was a penis, and it felt amazing.

Even after cumming, she felt it still humming with energy. The stamina of her new body was nearly unlimited. She needed to get to the HQ, before she loses her mind, and completely becomes one of them.

* * *

Before she arrived, she had several massive headaches. She fought them off, knowing it was her mind trying to mentally become a futunari.

"I will not become one of them" she told herself, and recited the next line like a poem "I will, and forever will be, a human being."

By the time she arrived, her head felt like it was splitting in two. She stumbled off the bike, and it toppled over with her. Two Futunari heard the sound, and immediately ran to her.

" _Mmmm, more fresh newbies."_ One said, not touching her.

Bulma realized why, and asked "Please..." then she quickly changed her tone the best she could _"Please, take me in. I need to get in there"_.

" _Whatever you want baby"_ The larger futa said, then picked her up, and put her on her shoulder. The three went inside.

Immediately, the smell of sex, cum, and bodily fluids filled her lungs. Turning her on, her boner raised even higher than normal against the Futa.

" _Someone's getting horny"_ moaned the one carrying her.

Suddenly, something changed. Like a gust in the wind, she felt as the rod inside of her retracted, her body transformed back into what it used to be, still hot though...

Then she was slammed onto the floor. Bulma coughed, and looked at her body. She had a vagina again, her body was normal, and she was human.

" _You're not one of us."_ said the smaller Futa.

"I'm not." Bulma managed, holding back a sob. She didn't want to be here, but she didn't want to become a Futa any less.

" _Oohh I know you."_ said the taller one _"You're the one who escaped a few days ago. Mmmm, our master will be so proud of us"_

" _She's so hot"_

" _It's so rare if she let's any of us get to fuck her. Maybe today's my day... come on baby, you're coming with us."_

The taller futunari picked her up, and placed her on her cock, just like when she was first captured. Then the two moved up stairs, and into the hallway. The gate was already open, and the two futunari who were once guarding it, were nowhere in sight.

They walked into the main room, the room that haunted Bulma's nightmares to this day. Then she taller one yelled, loud enough the penetrate the room.

" _Alright everyone. Listen up! This one on my dick right now is a VEERY special sexy one. I want you all to give her an extra welcome back surprise. Is that clear?"_

Everyone nodded, and so she dismounted Bulma from her, and said _"Have fun my sexy little slut... I know I will."_

Then, she dropped Bulma straight down. Several hands caught her, their fingers entering her every hole. She was back... back into the HQ, and back as a human.

* * *

The energy surrounding the headquarters not only made them immortal, but also kept their bodies completely pure. So, despite having had sex with countless women and Futunari in the first 10 minutes, her vagina never looked even slightly worn out. It was always close and tight.

Bulma hugged close to a purple haired girl, a Futunari, as she bounced on top of her. Behind her, a normal brown haired girl, who had a strap on, thrusted her ass repeatingly hard and fast inside her ass. In front of her face, a blonde futa, who was on her knee's, stuck her cock in front of Bulma and the purple haired girl. They would take turns sucking her, and kissing each other.

The kiss of each Futunari fueled her hormones, and stimulated her energy. She bounced faster, the cock pushing itself deeper and deeper inside of her soaking wet walls, tightening itself against her size. The purple haired Futa moaned, groaned, and thrusted herself hard against Bulma's vagina, and cummed faster than a dam breaking loose.

Bulma felt herself cumming, but did not want to cum just yet. Bulma leaned forward and took the Futa's cock completely in her mouth. The purple haired futa continued thrusting into her vagina, and bit down on Bulma's breasts. Bulma moaned with pain, and pleasure, but is repeatedly cut off from the smacks of her ass against the girl who was thrusting herself into her ass.

The Futa who was enjoying Bulma's blowjob, came with excessive moaning. Bulma eagerly swallowed the blast of cum, tasty. She stroked Bulma's her gently in response, until Bulma opened her mouth wide to scream as she orgasm'd. Her body shuddered, and fell over as she came. The one who was thrusting herself inside of Bulma's ass immediately stopped, crawled over, and began sucking on Bulma's vagina as she came.

As she was on her stomach, two more different Futunari came over and sat on top of Bulma, filling their cocks with their holes. Meanwhile the brown haired girl came over and sat on Bulma's face, letting Bulma suck her juices with her mouth.

Hours later, there was a chain of fucking ass's. Bulma, who currently had a strap on, was fucking a young girl who stuck her ass out behind her. Behind Bulma, there was a Futa fucking her raw, another behind the Futa, and the line when on forever.

It took awhile, but the chain worked together in unison, as they thrusted backward and forward into each others ass's. Within some time, they all came at the same time. They all fell backwards, and immediately returned to fucking each other again.

There were some quiet moments throughout the day, as Bulma had once sat against the wall, having found the girl who she was with in the glory box last time, and made out with her. Bulma learned her name was Kurenai, and instantly fell in love with kissing her. The two fondled with each others breasts, and occasionally slipped a finger or two inside of each other.

By the end of the hour, a Futunari, who introduced herself as Mei, had approached them, horny. Kurenai bent over, and let the Futa fuck her in her vagina doggy style, while she sucked on Bulma's juicy pussy. Bulma helped stimulate herself by rubbing herself and moaning as Kurenai was being ravaged from behind.

Bulma screamed as she came, and Kurenai eagerly sucked away Bulma's juice's. Not much longer, Kurenai came against Mei's cock. The three switched positions.

Bulma laid on her back as Mei took her missionary style, and Kurenai let Bulma suck her vagina, while Kurenai made out with Mei. Bulma felt a little jealous of someone else getting to make out with Kurenai, but her brain was fogged up by the image in front of her... Kurenai's sweet ass, and her mouth engulfed in her pussy.

Bulma grasped Kurenai's ass checks, and spread them as she plunged her tongue deeper into her folds. Kurenai's moans were silenced by the lips of Mei, who simultaneously thrusted inside of Bulma's pussy.

The three prepared to cum inside of each others triangle they formed, speeding up, thrusting, sucking. Bulma held on the best she could, sucking Kurenai as best she could, but Mei pumped into her faster than the speed of light, pushing her closer and closer to release. At the same time, Mei's cock was throbbing uncontrollably.

Then, they all came at the same time. They fell ontop of each other, taking a breath, before several more slaves and Futa's rushed over to continue the orgy.

It wasn't all complete sex. She was also punished... in a pleasurable way. She was tied to a long pole, against her stomach, as a slave held a soft whip, and smacked her ass. Bulma moaned in pleasure, she enjoyed being punished. She wanted to run away again, just to experience this again.

Five minutes into it, Bulma felt the need to cum, but couldn't. Then she became even hornier than she ever could've felt. But the slave didn't stop whipping. At one point the whip brushed against her silky smooth, wet folds. She moaned at the soft feeling, but was disappointed when it was taken away.

Finally, after about fifteen more minutes, the slave could held herself, and ran at her. She talked Bulma to the ground, snapping the rope, and put each other in a 69 position. Bulma, a bit angry, gave her a massive lick, from the bottom of her vagina, to the top of her ass. She moaned in pleasure, and Bulma kept doing it.

Eventually, Bulma released into her mouth, letting the girl suck it all in, then stopped. Slowly, she slid her tongue inside her vagina, but only very slowly. The girl came at the touch as Bulma continued going further and further inside of each. She didn't stop cumming until finally, Bulma pulled out, and released some liquid from her now, tongue drenched pussy.

The best part, was night time. When it was dark, there were only some minor light near the top at the center of the HQ. So everyone gathered near each other. As a result, there was usually a massive pile of bodies sucking and fucking each other. Not big enough to where anyone could suffocate, as everyone had plenty of space to stick their heads out.

Bulma lurched, bounced, and sucked as some double penetrated her ass, or vagina (she forgot which one was which), and others forced their cocks or vaginas into her mouth. Bulma sucked, coughed, and passed out in pleasure countless times, before finally falling asleep.

Countless days went by as she learn the names of nearly everyone around her. She knew who could give her the best sex, and who was still learning. Despite not getting to spend time at the wall, living a normal life, Bulma enjoyed this life more than she would've ever thought.

* * *

One day, Bulma didn't know what day it was, or how long it had been, she had woken up in the middle of the night, at the center of a grouped up orgy. Tsunade was looking down at her, and urged her to come to her.

(" _It's so rare if she let's any of us get to fuck her")_ Bulma recalled from earlier.

Bulma couldn't believe it, was she actually going to get to have personal sex with Tsunade? She only did once, and it was the best of her life. Bulma eagerly stood up, some penis's leaving her pussy, which was both dripping with cum, and she rushed up the stairs.

When she reached the chair, Tsunade wasn't there, but her door was open. Excited, Bulma walked inside, and was immediately astonished.

Tsunade's personal bedroom was, of course, filled with countless sex toys. But there was a massive bed against the wall, a short, black haired girl chained by the neck next to it, a stripper pole at the end of the bed, and a few large flat screen plasma screen tv's in several locations. One tv was across the bed, on the wall, another was just above the head of the bed, and there were two more to the right and left of the bed.

On the tv, the same porn movie was playing on all tv's. The girl with a collar around her neck was awake, starring at it as if hypnotized. Currently there was a lesbian foursome playing on them.

" _Wake up my darling"_ said Tsunade _"You're time here is done"_

Then, Tsunade took off the collar from the girl, the took her by the hand, walking her outside the room. A moment later, she returned by herself.

Tsunade spoke _"Don't be shy. Take a seat on my bed, change it to whatever you want to watch. Welcome yourself as my new slut..."_

Bulma jumped on the bed, and examined the remote. Instead of a regular remote, the buttons on it were text of what type of porn she could watch. There was lesbian, gay, straight, orgy, role play, bdsm, and more. Bulma left it as it was.

" _From now on my baby."_ Tsunade began, approaching slowly _"You are my new servant. I have admired your attempt to ask, and fiend off your... mmm... sexy little friends. I appreciate that you have returned in exchange for your body. You are, without a doubt, the most sexiest woman I've ever seen, and fucked. It is great honor for me to be with you... forever."_

By now, Tsunade was next to her in bed, under the covers, then added _"Will you agree?"_

"I do."

Tsunade smiled. Then, pulled a collar from in between the pillows, and locked it around Bulma's neck. It wasn't too hard, or rough. It was actually soft, and tender.

Then, Tsunade leaned forward, and kissed her on the lips. Bulma pushed towards her, savoring the kiss of her master. Then she leaped on top of Tsunade, both still completely naked, but underneath the covers.

Bulma lowered herself ontop of Tsunade, her massive cock penetrating her for the first time. Bulma nearly cummed to the thought, but now she was already cumming. She poured her lower body out without moving after penetration.

She tried to catch her breath, never feeling this much pleasure. Tsunade's cock was the smoothest, shinest, and the most best feeling she could have ever imagined. When she thrusted once, Bulma felt her cum rise up, and poured herself out again.

"It feels... so... _good._ " Bulma moaned loudly, cumming for a third time.

Tsunade was taking her time with Bulma _"Take your time baby. Only my best sluts have the privilege of having sex with me"_

She now understood why everyone admired her. She couldn't even think about holding back, as she came a forth time... a fifth time. Already, Bulma was tired, and collapsed on Tsunade's massive breasts.

The next morning, Bulma woke up the way she fell asleep, except with Tsunade asleep too. Her lower body was soaked, and she wondered why. When she lifted the sheets, her ass and vagina was soaked with cum... but none of it was Tsunade's.

How many times did she cum in her sleep?

While she was asleep, Bulma figured she'd practice with her. She lifted herself up slightly, and fell back down. One bounce. She lifted herself up again, but when she fell, her vagina squeezed tightly together, and orgasm'd again.

This time, Tsunade woke up to the warm smell, and feel, of Bulma's orgasm. She sat up and said _"Up"_.

Bulma did as she was told, and got off of Tsunade's penis _"Okay baby, you've had your turn, now come over and suck me. Finish the job"_

One thing she could do, Bulma leaned forward, licking the tip, before engulfing the rest in her mouth. The only sound that came next were the minor sounds of Tsunade's cock rubbing the inside of Bulma's throat, Bulma making tiny gagging sounds, and finally a gasp.

When Bulma lowered her head again, Tsunade grabbed Bulma's hair, and helped guide her to climax. Tsunade groaned, and lifted her body up from the bed slightly, enough to shove it deeper in Bulma's mouth, and finally came.

The cum of a Futunari taste'd amazing. So Bulma made it a personal goal, to never let any of their cum go to waste. And she stuck true to it when she finished swallowing and licking any signs of trace.

When she sat up, Tsunade told her to go to the stripper pole. Bulma obediently stood and walked over to the pole at the end of the bed.

" _Alright honey. Show me what you can do."_ Tsunade moaned, her cock in her hand.

Bulma has never danced on a stripper pole before, but she would gladly do it now. Her body moved naturally as she twirled, showed herself off a bit, teasing. She didn't know the moves, but she definitely had the moves. She rubbed her vagina against the steel pole, pleasuring herself a bit, earning a moan from Tsunade.

If she was a stripper, she would've made millions within seconds.

An hour later, Bulma was taking her time doggy style with Tsunade again on the bed. Tsunade would tease her, poking her entrance, testing her limits.

" _You will learn to please me, through whichever method I prefer, no matter how long it takes"_ Tsunade would remind her, before poking her again.

At some point, Bulma managed to taste a full thrust of Tsunade's cock. It was only when she pulled out when she came, it was progress.

It took days before Bulma could ride Tsunade normally. Within the week, Bulma was easily pleasing Tsunade by riding her a night, and watching the orgy together (with occasional sex with themselves). Nearly every evening, she would be required to dance on the stripper pole. But she never complained, because she loved it.

"Yeah... Yeah.. YEAH... YEAH!" Bulma screamed, as Tsunade pounded her from behind, copying from the porn on the screen in front of them.

This is her new home. She would stay her, like the others, for the rest of her life. And as long as the barrier of energy continued, maybe even forever.

Bulma wasn't going anywhere, ever again.


	9. Chapter 7 Ending 2

_Reminder: For these three endings, you can choose which ones are non canon, and which ones aren't. For an example, if you like part 1 and 2 endings, but don't like the last one, you can choose to have part 2 be the final ending. If you like all three, you can have all three canon._

 _You can decide which ending is the preferred chapter/series ending._

 _Now, onto the finale!_

* * *

 **Chapter 7 Part 2**

* * *

It took a full month of being Tsunade's new sex slave before she finally adjusted to it. She was now able to control her orgasms. Just the night before, she managed to ride Tsunade for a full hour before her massive orgasm.

Bulma never regretted it either, in fact she loved being someone's sex slave. She didn't regret leaving the crew at the wall, and making constant love with the head of the Futunari HQ. Until today, where one event changed the way the base operated...

Bulma gripped the stripper pole from behind, though completely nude, and rubbed the metal pole up and down her ass. She moaned in pleasure, turning Tsunade on, who masturbated senselessly to Bulma's teasing.

" _Oh fuck..!"_ moaned Tsunade, her dick throbbing, veins appearing. A moment later, she squirted cum all around the bed, some landed on Bulma's feet. Bulma, in a smooth motion, raised her foot to her lips and licked it all off in one lick, and continued teasing.

Then... it happened.

 _ **BOOOOM**_

Bulma fell off her feet, and landed on the bed. Dust from the ceiling came down as the building shoot for a few seconds, then stopped. And then, there was yelling. It was distant, but there was definitely yelling outside the room.

Tsuande calmly stood up _"Wait here baby. I'll be back."_ she gave Bulma a kiss on the check. Bulma turned her head, forcing their lips to meet, and wrapped her arms around her neck. But then Tsunade pushed back, and left.

Being a good slave, Bulma sat and waited in silence. The yelling was very distant, considering the size of the building, and where she was located. But not a minute later, Bulma became curious of what was going on, and tip toe'd over to the door.

When she cracked open the door, she was half amazed, half horrified...

EVERYONE she ever knew in the past few months, were right below her in the massive orgy room. Ireza, Sakura, Lazuli, Videl, Kurenai, Tsunade, and even Kushina was there. Some of them were at the gate, wrestling with the Futunari guards.

Among the group of girls at the gate, was Videl, who had a silver Katana in her hand. She and a futunari bodyguard wrestled for the weapon in their hands. Unfortunately, the Futa succeeded, and knocked Videl to the ground. But instead of using the weapon against her, the Futunari girl leaped ontop of Videl and kissed her. Bulma knew what would happen next.

Sakura was cornered against a wall, as an army of sex slaves and Futunari came closer. Sakura rolled under a few, then lept and swept past another until she was mostly out of the crowd. What went wrong was that her gun had clattered to the floor behind her, and a Futunari girl had her swords, and threw them away.

Two Futa approached her, she threw a punched at one, but the other caught her from behind. Sakura screamed, kicking her legs, as it's dick poked at her clothed entrance. The other one got off of the ground, avoided her swinging legs, and kissed her. Slowly, her kicking stopped, and they lowered her to the floor, stripping her.

By the time Bulma glanced over towards Ireza's location, four sex slaves had tackled her to the floor, stripping away her weapons. Then, Bulma spotted Lazuli. Lazuli still had weapons, but was scared. She had spotted Bulma above and was waving to her.

The problem was, Bulma didn't want to be rescued, and she didn't want to rescue. Sure she was scared, but in a few moments, Lazuli would surely be thanking her for not moving. A Futunari caught up with her at a full sprint, and tackled her to the ground. Bulma looked away.

All around her, all of her friends were stripped and had already joined the orgy. The remaining women at the wall had attempted the charge too, but had been overthrown the moment they entered this room. It was over for man-.. womankind.

Then, thin but large slates on the walls shifted, revealing massive tv screens behind them. On it, Tsunade was present. Everyone in the room looked up at the tv's.

" _Welcome mankind, to the rest of eternity. I have finally gathered every woman left on this earth to this very building. With the energy surrounding us, we can never die out, and we can live in pleasure, forever. Thank you all for your submission, and we look forward to making love to each and every one of you."_

And then, the tv changed from Tsunade's naked body, to pornography. The audio echoed through the whole building. On each tv, different types of pornography played. As the orgy resumed, most people looked towards the television as they fucked each other, while others simply ignored it.

Suddenly, something hit Bulma hard in the back, and she landed face down. The person who hit her was Kushina. Bulma flipped over in surprise, and then Kushina lifted her up and inserted her cock into her, just as if she was being captured, and walked downstairs.

" _Sorry about that baby."_ Kushina said eagerly _"I had to make sure that everyone was down in the orgy room. This'll be fun wont it?"_

Bulma grinned "Of course. Let's go!"

* * *

Then came the world's largest and longest orgy to date. Everyday was an intense start with morning sex, noon sex, afternoon sex, evening sex, night sex. Bulma used to watch porn from time to time before today, but now it was her all time favorite show... mostly because it was all that played.

By the end of the first week, Bulma had sex with just about everyone in the building. This included Sakura and her other friends at the wall. Even Videl was surprisingly sexy underneath her clothing. She was also amazing at making love, as they 69'd each other while two Futunari fucked both of their ass's at the same time.

Most of the time, Bulma had sex with Tsunade, mostly because no one else was able to get used to such as big and smooth cock like hers. So when she wasn't with Bulma, she was mostly getting blowjobs.

On average, Bulma would cum at least 900 different times by the end of each day. Sometimes more or less. She personally loved being tied up and fucked, like she occasionally was back in Tsunade's room. But now that everyone was in the main room, she had multiple others have her blindfolded as she submitted to them.

Even now, months later, as she was taking Tsunade's cock in her ass, she always smiled joyfully. She never got tired, or ran out of stamina. She'd orgasm'd twice within a minute once, and kept riding. She also never had her vagina empty for more than ten seconds, before someone came over and filled her up.

For the rest of life itself, she would spend every moment in that orgy room, living on in pleasure...

Forever.


	10. Chapter 7 Ending 3

_Reminder: For these three endings, you can choose which ones are non canon, and which ones aren't. For an example, if you like part 1 and 2 endings, but don't like the last one, you can choose to have part 2 be the final ending. If you like all three, you can have all three canon._

 _You can decide which ending is the preferred chapter/series ending._

 _Now, onto the finale!_

* * *

 **Chapter 7 Part 3**

* * *

Bulma moaned, legs in the air, as Lazuli ate her out, and fingered her asshole. On a normal day, it was considered strange to have sex with your best friend. But nine months into the world's biggest orgy would change that. Now she'd run into Lazuli at least three times a day, usually more.

She trained herself not to cum so easily, thanks to her time spent with Tsunade. But even now, she was a sucker for tongue, especially from another girl. Bulma could handle being double penetrated by cocks, but a single tongue made her go crazy.

Lazuli's tongue felt big inside of her, sucking the juice from every inch of her inner walls, and rubbing her G-spot with every lick. The finger plugged up her ass tingled her G-spot further, and blocked any air going in or out, which built up her orgasm.

"OOH FUCK! OOOOHHH FUCK! IM CUMMING!" screamed Bulma. She reached down and rubbed her vagina faster, unable to breath or speak.

And she squirted inside of Lazuli, unleashing everything she's been saving since they started, inside her mouth. Lazuli retreated from Bulma's pussy, and gave her a wet kiss, sharing her cum.

"My turn." said someone behind her.

Ireza crawled over, a belly bigger than normal. Lazuli stood and said "I'll get the dildo's"

Bulma and Ireza crawled forward, and nearly tackled each other. Bulma on top, she began kissing Ireza, their lusciously soft lips clashing with each other, with small moans escaping. Ireza tightly wrapped her legs around Bulma's body, and humped her.

Their vagina's slightly rubbing against each other created bigger moans. Bulma reached and squeezed Ireza's, now larger breasts, playing with her nipples. Then she slid away from the kiss, some saliva dripping, and crawled down to her vagina.

Ireza began moaning before Bulma even touched her, but she ignored it and plunged her tongue deep into her pussy. Her moans increased louder, and Bulma took it as a sign of pleasure. Bulma grabbed her legs, and lifted them in the air, giving her more access to her entrance.

"B- Bulma!" Ireza pleaded

"Hmm?" Bulma responded, her mouth full.

"Please..."

She was close, Bulma felt it with her own tongue. She plunged deeper until she found the G-spot, and licked. It wouldn't be long before Ireza would lose it.

But then she came early.

Bulma swallowed what she could, and then released her tongue. But it was then when she realized what was going on.

"Ireza..?"

"It's too late." She pleaded "My water broke."

Within seconds, two futunari rushed towards her. Bulma instinctively expected them to penetrate her. Instead, they leaned closer and put a towel underneath her.

She was having a baby!

Ireza cried out "Ahhh! Please! I need..."

" _Calm down, just take a deep breath. Deep breaths, and calmly push."_ They assured her.

"AAHHHH!"

Bulma has personally never seen a Futunari so calm and helpful like they were now. But maybe, maybe they had a right to be... maybe it was... no... it would be impossible.

For the next several minutes, several people gathered around, as Ireza sat on the floor, underneath a towel, and struggled to push her baby out of her vagina.

It has never happened before, pregnancy hasn't been possible for almost two years. If it was a girl, this would be the last birth for the rest of time. But if it wasn't...

It was also the first time in the past several months that Bulma has seen the lack of sex. Everyone had paused and gathered, Lazuli stood next to her. She had a strap on, ready to join them, only to witness this scene.

And then

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

There was silence. What gender could it be? What if it was a pure Futunari, or another girl? Would it ever age in this magical barrier around the building? Questions silently echoed in everyone's minds... until the Futa on her left, cut the cord from her belly, and raised her to everyone...

It was a baby boy.

* * *

It was 20 years after that day. It lingered in everyone's mind since then, but unfortunately the boy was taken away, and no one knows where he is. After that, everyone was forced to keep having sex like normal.

Bulma was being triple penetrated, ass vagina and mouth, by a purple haired Futunari, a blonde Futunari, and the Futunari named Temari. She didn't hate it though, she never did. Ever since the orgy started, no one aged, or went ill, or died. The barrier kept them physically and mentally normal.

The cum rushing down her throat snapped her out of her thoughts. It tasted so good, like those fresh vanilla smoothie's her mother always made her when she was a kid. Two more waves of cum entered her ass and pussy, spilling out almost like a waterfall.

Bulma collapsed on the ground, waiting to be penetrated again, but then there was silence. Bulma stood, dripping with cum, to realize everyone was starring in one direction.

At the top of the stairs, was the boy they'd all been waiting for. He was stripped, completely naked, had a strong 6 pack, and was slowly walking towards them all. Behind him was Ireza, who had also disappeared for the nine years.

No one believed what they were seeing.

"Hi" He said.

Then everyone rushed him.

* * *

It was amazing. Not the sex, but what was happening all around. It didn't take long for the Futa's to separate everyone from the boy, but in time everyone had their turn with him.

"They took him outside the barrier" Ireza told her, while they were both getting pounded from behind by Futunari "That way he would age properly. It was different, everyone was helping him stay healthy. He was actually a virgin coming down those stairs. I guess they wanted to make sure he had enough sperm and stamina to repopulate. Maybe this is it Bulma, maybe things can finally go back to normal."

Three days into it, and he was enjoying it. It took three days after his arrival before he finally stopped at Bulma. He looked at her for a moment, and smiled. Bulma, not sure what to do, smiled back. She hasn't felt a pure penis enter her in years.

So, Bulma leaned back on the floor, and spread her legs wide open, and said "I'm all yours."

He slowly crawled up in front of her, and inserted himself inside her. Bulma held herself together, feeling a different wave a pleasure... it wasn't lust this time... it was something different...

He must've felt it too, he starred at her, thrusted a few times, and then stopped. Then, without speaking, they rushed towards each other and kissed. Instead of pushing more into it, or wrestling, she let it happen.

When they released, he said "I've never kissed a girl before."

Bulma laughed "But if you couldn't tell, we're everywhere."

"They're not all girls" he said, then added "I think they're all pregnant now."

Bulma's heart leaped "They? You mean, everyone?"

He nodded "You're the last one, but... you seem so different."

She blushed, then reached forward and kissed him again. When they pulled out of it, she leaned forward and whispered "Make me pregnant too."

Then, he thrusted harder, making Bulma suddenly moan loudly. He pulled out, and thrusted again. Bulma wrapped her legs around him, adding more pressure to it. This wasn't possible, none of it was. Kushina, a futunari, impregnated Ireza, a woman, and produced a man. Futunari didn't even hold semen... but she wasn't complaining.

Bulma rolled him over. Now on top, Bulma bounced on top of him, bouncing faster, she felt her own orgasm coming, and felt his too. This was it, this was the end of the world's greatest orgy. It would go down as the biggest event in history. With her final orgasm, she unleashed a wave of cum on his penis. It coated his cock, warming him.

He leaned back, and cummed twice as hard into him. For the first time, Bulma felt real cum, real semen enter her body. It invaded her pussy, entering her womb like a flood. His cum coated her insides with white hot cum, covering every inch. For the first time, her belly felt full, and she collapsed on top of him.

When she woke up, she looked around. He was asleep underneath her, but the orgy continued.

"We did it." said a voice behind her "In nine months, there will be a new baby boom, and we will leave."

She turned around, face to face with Kushina... except something was off. Bulma gasped.

"What... what happened?"

Kushina shrugged "After the first few times he came inside someone, a few of our penis's shrank back into vagina's. A few more, and most of us were normal. Even our body's returned to normal. It doesn't make any sense, but I think he saved us all."

"Oh" Then another question came to Bulma's mind, one that had been on her mind for over 21 years "You're a scientist right? Do you have any idea what happened to the men?"

She shook her head "Too many theories. Far too many. But also, too little theories. None of which made any sense. I don't know how Ireza and I were able to conceive him, but thanks to us, humanity will soon be restored as it once was. The Futunari war is over."

"But why are we still here? Why can't we leave if you all have been returned to normal?"

"After we finished rounding up all the women in the world, the barrier was cast to permanently keep us here. My son was only able to get out because he was a child, and able to bring a few out of the barrier with him. But we need more innocents, more children to permanently break the barrier. Until then, most of us will continue doing what are hormones tell us to do."

Bulma looked at the boy, asleep on the ground, and back to Kushina. They only had nine more months before the second great baby boom. So why not enjoy the rest of the time they had here now?

"To fuck." Bulma agreed. Kushina grinned.

They lustfully kissed each other, rubbing each other's bodies against each other. This time, no boner poked against Bulma's wet folds. Bulma lost the battle of their lips, and Kushina tackled her to the floor, on top of Bulma. Her mind mostly blanked out, but what happened next was completely up to their imaginations... because it was probably possible.

* * *

Just as it was assumed, in a few days, everyone was found to be pregnant. The ones who weren't, the boy quickly fixed that problem. The world's greatest orgy continued for the remaining nine months. Then... the baby boom.

Nearly everyone was pregnant at once. Even the women who were originally futunari were pregnant. Everyone ran around, and helped out, giving birth to boys and girls. After a few weeks, when mostly everyone was healthy, everyone went to the barrier with their children, and with a push, it invisibly shattered.

No more than a month later, while everyone was mostly still together, the boy went around and impregnated most of the women again, giving people enough babies to repopulate for the next several years. He also donated lots sperm to the donors, who quickly set up shop, in case anyone wanted to set up future generations without incest.

Reconstruction began soon after. Most people went back to their homes, and others helped rebuild some of the destruction in the cities that the Futunari caused with tanks or explosions. Food was replanted and electricity was eventually brought back to reality.

About 30 years later, life had returned, mostly, to normal. Bulma and the boy had married and bought a house together in her original home. Bulma, who was now in her middle ages, had produced seven children with him.

Bulma was happy again, she now had neighbors, friends, and a husband. She lived through, what she originally thought was a nightmare, but what she now considered an adventure. The Futunari era was long over, and life on earth had resumed to normal.

Bulma snuggled next to her husband in bed, and asked "So what do you think?"

"Oh, I think your pussy feels amazing! All those years of sex really paid off" he joked

Bulma slapped him playfully "I'm talking about our life so far. What do you think about it? Strange maybe? Or exciting?"

They were both still naked in bed, she was laying on top of him now, after riding him for the past few hours of the night. Then he said "Strange, maybe. I don't know. What I want to know, is where are those men are today. In heaven? Maybe they in their own world, where all the women disappeared, and had an adventure like ours."

"Like a massive gay orgy?" Bulma almost laughed "With men turned into hemale's instead of shemale's? Nah, let's just go with the first option."

He kissed her, and laid back "Too many ideas."

"I just hope you guys don't disappear again." she said

He yawned and said "Goodnight Bulma."

"Goodnight... Goku."

* * *

 _And that, is Attack on Futa ;)_

 _I always thought that Goku and Bulma would be a better couple together, so I figured why not end it like this. :)_

 _Anyways, there will be more short stories on this fiction, so it's not completely over yet. But the main story is. I hope you guys enjoyed this series!_

 _Look out for some new lemon fanfictions coming soon!_


End file.
